Saving Snape
by Sourichan
Summary: This takes place starting in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and goes on from there. A young girl from our world named Lily Avens gets transported to the world of Harry Potter. She is a mystery to many, especially Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

_The New Hogwarts Arrival_

Lily Avens all-in-all was an average sixteen year old. She was good at academics with some athletic ability. She was slender with red hair falling to the small of her back, creamy-white skin, and beautiful green eyes.

There was only one thing that really set her apart from other her age. She was still obsessed with the Harry Potter series. Every spare moment she spent reading them, over and over. She never made friends at school because she never talked to anyone. She had permanent dark spots under her eyes from staying up late into the night reading.

Most people considered her beyond weird. Her parents worried that she had no social life. They of course, were right. Lily needed a push to face the real world; she was much more preferred the predictable world of Harry Potter. Her wish to join the world of Harry Potter was the only thing that was real to her. She knew it was impossible, but still she hoped. Then the dreams started.

For many nights in a row, she had stood in a cloud. Or at least that is what it seemed to be. Lily had heard a voice telling her that she was leaving her world. Telling her the rules, so to speak. The voice said that she was giving Lily her dearest wish: she was going to place her in the world of Harry Potter. Lily was not at all surprised when again, after the fifth book of Harry Potter fell from her hands, she was again in the cloud.

"Lily, Lily." whispered the voice. It seemed to echo in this place as if there were walls, somewhere out there in the misty darkness. "Lily," said the voice, a little stronger. "Here is the final rule: You may only tell one person at a time. Only one can know the truth about where you come from. Chose wisely." Lily nodded her acceptance.

"Who are you?" she said. The voice laughed kindly.

"You know who I am." A spot of green caught Lily's eye as she looked around, but it was gone the moment she looked back. She was not even sure that she had seen it. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Spend some time in this world for a while." was the last thing Lily heard.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The first sensation was one of lying on a hard, wooden floor. The second was a sense of belonging. This was strange because Lily had never been to the place she now lay. Then she opened her eyes. She saw a wooden ceiling that was not hers. She sat up and looked around. She rubbed her cold, bare arms and took in her surroundings.

Big, four-poster beds lined the walls. The hangings were red. Then a gasp made her turn sharply.

"Who are you?" asked a brown tousled-hair girl with bushy eyebrows. Lily blinked. She had never seen this girl before, but she she matched a particular description in a particular book that she had seen a million and half times.

"Hermione?" said Lily. She was here! She was really here!

"How did you know that?"

"I'm magical." Lily looked around again. "So this is the infamous dorm room that is never seen. Very nice. I can't believe that I am finally seeing it!" She looked around again.

"What is it Hermione?" Came a sleepy voice as another head poked out from in between the bed curtains. Her eyes focused on Lily.

"Who is she?" she said sharply.

"I don't know. She was here when I woke up."

"Should I get Professor McGonagall?" the other girl asked. Hermione nodded.

"I am perfectly harmless, I swear." said Lily after the other girl had left. Hermione made eye contact as Lily said this. She stared at the eyes that were twins to the ones that her best friend possessed.

"What is it?" asked Lily, self-consciously. "Do I have something on my face?" she rubbed at her cheek.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?" said Lily completely baffled. Hermione coughed and seemed to remember she was talking to a complete stranger who had appeared randomly on the floor of her dorm room.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione.

"Lily. Like the flower. Avens is my surname." said Lily.

"Lily Evens?!" said Hermione.

"No, not _Evens_, Avens." said Lily. "With an 'A'."

"I thought- but never mind."

"I have always liked having a similar name to Harry's mom. I even have some of the same physical appearances. It would be cool if I looked like her." Lily smiled. Just then, Professor McGonagall stepped into the dorm room and stared at Lily.

"Evens?" she said


	2. Chapter 2: Telling All

Telling All

The gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office was just up ahead. Things were happening too fast for Lily to fully comprehend. She kept mulling over the past few minutes. Lily heard the name Evens and turned to face the older woman framed in the doorway.

"Evens?" McGonagall said.

"You got most of it right. It's Avens, not Evens. Lily is my first name. Nice to meet you."

"But what are you doing here? How did you get in?" asked McGonagall in quick succession.

"I was granted a wish. That's how I got here. I think." said Lily doubtfully. McGonagall looked like she was trying to figure out if Lily was sassing her, or telling the truth. Mcgonagall looked back at her sharply and sighed.

"This is beyond me. I must take you to Professor Dumbledore."

"The headmaster?" said Lily.

"Yes." said the Professor, her mouth a tight line. They had left the dorm room and walked through the Common Room. It was there that she had seen him.

As they had neared the portrait hole, she had seen a dark-haired boy up ahead of her. She had not paid much attention to him until he turned and their eyes had met. Both sets of eyes widened. Lily had felt a flash of something- perhaps a memory, but it was gone before it could really be seen. Then they were passed him and a red-haired boy that had been walking next to him. 'Ron.' Lily figured.

"Apple tart." said McGonagall's voice pulling Lily forcefully back into the present. They were in front of the ugly gargoyle. It was just as the book had described it. The gargoyle came to life and jumped aside to reveal a moving staircase. Lily and the professor stepped onto the staircase and were moved upward to the door behind which was Dumbledore's office. Professor Mcgonagall knocked once with the big, brass knocker. The door silently swung open. "Please wait here for Professor Dumbledore. He will be with you shortly." Mcgonagall left, closing the door softly behind her.

'This is like the time Harry was sent here in his second year. I always wondered how Dumbledore knew why he was there. Now I can ask, I guess.' Lily thought. She could not believe she was here. In the great man's office itself. Lily looked around. "Fawkes." she said, seeing the huge red bird staring at her from his perch behind the door.

Lily walked over and looked at the bird. She had a urge to stroke it's rich, red plumage, but resisted. Fawkes flapped his wings and adjusted his position on the perch. Lily suddenly felt like it would be alright to touch the bird. She tentatively reached out, and when Fawkes did not move, gently stroked his head. Fawkes started to sing quietly, Lily sighed. The singing made her feel content and relaxed.

"I see you have met Fawkes ." said a voice from behind her. Lily jumped and turned to see an old man with long white hair, on both his head and face. He was was looking at her over his half-moon glasses.

"P-Professor-I was-I just-."

"It is quite alright. If Fawkes did not object, then I do not either." Dumbledore looked her up and down. Lily know knew exactly what Harry meant when he said it was like being X-Rayed. "You are Lily?" Lily nodded. "If I had not known better, I would have thought you were Lily Avens, but alas, I do know better." Lily knew exactly what he meant. Lily was dead, there was no way she could come back. "How did you come to be here, Lily?" asked Dumbledore. Lily thought for a moment. What better person to tell than Dumbledore himself? He would keep her secret.

"I am going to tell you something that you cannot tell anyone else." said Lily. "It has to be kept a secret or else I might have to leave." Dumbledore was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Alright." he said. Lily took a deep breath and told him everything.

It was later, mid-morning was Lily's guess. Her voice was a little tired from talking so much, but she was alright. Dumbledore had been a good listener. He had stayed silent for most of the time, sometimes nodding, sometimes still.

"You say that all," he gestured at his office. "This is a book, a story?" said Dumbledore.

"That I don't know." said Lily. "Where I come from, it is a book. But being here? It seems real enough."

"So, you know what is going to happen."

"To a point, yes." answered Lily.

"That could be a great tool for our cause Lily." Lily looked back up at him.

"Professor, I am sorry, but I can't. It's one of the rules."

"That is wise, Lily. Very wise." Dumbledore sat back in his chair and sighed. "Do you know how long you will be here?"

"No, I don't." Lily bit her lip. "I hope it's a long time."

"Assuming it is, I need to set things up for you." said Dumbledore. "Can you do magic?"

"That, I do not know." Sure you do. "What?" said Lily. She blinked and the moment her eyes closed, she was back in the cloud that was so familiar to her.

Hold out your hand. This time the voice came echoing in her head. It's alright. Hold out your hand. Lily obeyed. A gold feather floated gently from above and landed in her outstretched hand. It touched her hand and stayed, barely touching, then it began to sink into her hand. It all seemed so natural. Golden light filled her, reaching to every particle of her body. Magic, whispered the voice. Take this as well. A spot of green seemed to fall down, landing in Lily's hand. She realized it was an emerald the exact color of her eyes. A silver chain connected to it. Put it on and keep it hidden. No sooner had Lily put it on, then she was back in Dumbledore's office. No time seemed to have passes here. Dumbledore was still sitting behind his desk.

He rose from behind his desk and walked to a cabinet and opened one of the doors. He pulled out a long, narrow box.

"Here, try this wand." He opened the box to reveal a wand that looked like it had seen some use.

"Your old wand?" asked Lily. "The one before you beat Grindelwald?" Dumbledore almost dropped the box.

"How did-but of course. You would know all about that." he said, grinning. "Just don't tell anyone."

"I can't." said Lily simply. "So it is your old wand?" said Lily, again.

"Yes." answered Dumbledore. He held the handle side out to Lily. She gingerly reached to grasp to. The moments her fingers touched it, golden sparks flew out of the end. "My, my," said Dumbledore softly. "It seems my old wand has finally found a new master." he sighed.

"Professor, if you like, I mean...It's your wand. I can buy another..." said Lily, trailing off.

"No, I doubt you could find one that was as compatible to you as this one."

"Professor, I can try, if it bothers you."

"No, I believe that it is time for the wand to be used again," said Dumbledore. Lily took the wand and looked down at it.

"I will keep it safe, professor. When I am done here, you can have it back." Lily grinned.

"Do you have any training in magic?" asked Dumbledore.

"Um," said Lily. She scanned her mind for a spell. "Lumos." Instantly, the wand tip lit up. "I didn't think I could do that." said Lily in total shock.

"So you do have some experience."

"No, I just know spells. I read about them." said Lily.

"Just knowing the spells is not enough. It is all about skill and talent." said Dumbledore. "We wizards must master a spell before we can use it. That is why we are schooled so much." Dumbledore smiled his little half-smile. "You, my dear, have both skill and talent."

"Really?" Lily smiled. Dumbledore seemed to be thinking hard. After a long pause, Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Alright. I have made my decision. You will take private lessons with me and Professor Snape." Lily's grin turned into a frown.

"Why Professor Snape?" said Lily.

"He is a wonderful potioneer, better than myself. You will benefit from taking lessons with him." said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye. Lily groaned.

"This could end badly." she said very softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lessons Begin

Lily took a deep breath and entered the Gryffindor common room. Already the rumors were beginning to fly about her.

'Just ignore whatever they say, Lily. Just do it!' she commanded herself. As she walked across the room, the voices stopped, then the whispers began. Lily could feel their eyes watching her, sizing her up. She kept her head down and practically ran across the common room and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She opened the door and closed it, then leaned against it.

"Are you alright?" Lily's eyes snapped open. It was Hermione. Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm alright," said Lily. She looked around. "Professor Dumbledore said that there was another bed in here. Is that true?" said Lily, looking around.

"Sure, but the other girls have to take their stuff off it," said Hermione, laughing. She pointed to the bed next to the window in the very back of the room. "Nobody sleeps in that one because there is a draft from the window. I hope you don't mind!"

"Sure, it'll be perfect." Lily's eyes glittered with good humor. "Say, Hermione, I'm sure you have a bunch of questions."

"No." Lily raised an eyebrow. "Well, just a few." said Hermione, grinning sheepishly.

"You have been really nice to me since I got here, so I'll answer what I can."

"Really?" said Hermione. She thought for a moment. "Do you want to come down to dinner with me and meet Harry and Ron? They keep asking about you." Lily grinned.

"You're on!" They grinned at each other.

"So, what are you doing for clothes and stuff?" Hermione looked Lily up and down as they walked together to dinner. She was in a very over-sized uniform.

"Dumbledore said he'd see to that." said Lily. "But for now, I'm stuck with this for awhile."

"I bet we are about the same size," said Hermione. " I'm sure you could fit into my clothes. You can wear them until you get new ones, if you want."

"Seriously?" cried Lily "That would be great!" She grinned. They were now walking down the marble staircase. "Can you show me where the entrance to the dungeons are? I have to go there tomorrow."

"There." Hermione pointed. "When do you have potions?" she asked.

"Right after dinner." replied Lily.

"But there are no lessons after dinner," said Hermione, confused.

"I have private lessons since I am so far behind. I start with them tomorrow after dinner."

"Why not just put you with the first years?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to advance me as soon as possible." Lily sighed. "I am not looking forward to it at all." For more than one reason. Lily thought. Hermione was scanning the table, looking for Harry and Ron.

"There they are!" said Hermione. She waved. "Come on." she said to Lily.

"There you are!" said Ron. "Who's she?" he asked.

"Her name is Lily. I invited her to sit with us." Hermione was looking daggers at Ron.

"What'd I do?" he asked Harry in an undertone. Lily smiled at Ron. He blinked and looked confused. Lily and Hermione sat down. Lily looked up and caught Harry staring at her from across the table. Her eyes reflected the candle light cast by the floating candles.

"Hi Harry." she said.

"Hello." said Harry.

"It's nice to meet you."

"And you." answered Harry.

"Lily said that she would answer some questions for us." said Hermione. She looked at Lily. Lily nodded her permisson. "Where do you come from?" she asked.

"I was born in England, but my family moved to the Untied States when I was thirteen."

"Really? You don't sound American at all!" said Ron.

"How did you get here?" asked Harry. "Hermione said that you just appeared in her dorm room."

"I can't answer that one. Sorry."

"You can't answer or won't answer?" asked Harry. Lily smiled.

"A little of both, I suppose." They were all silent for a moment.

"When are you leaving?" asked Ron. Lily looked at him, blinked and then started to laugh.

"Do you hate me that much already?" said Lily with a wink. Ron's ears turned pink. Lily took the momentary silence to pile food on her plate and start eating. She hadn't eaten since...Last night? Hermione started telling Ron off about something he had done that day. Harry was staring at the staff table. Lily followed his gaze and saw Umbridge.

"Harry, don't let that old toad bring you down." Lily said. Harry jumped.

"Heard about that already, did you?" he said, annoyed.

"Uh, sorta." said Lily, trying to be somewhat truthful. "She will get it her dues. Just you wait. Her and the minister."

"You really believe that?" Harry said, slightly shocked. "Do you believe me? About Voldemort?"

"Yes, but I wish I didn't have to. It would be more comfortable. What is that saying? Oh, right. Ignorance is bliss." Lily's expression darkened. "But, they'll know we are right in the end."

Lily skipped down the empty hallway towards the gargoyle that hid the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Apple Tart." she sang. The gargoyle jumped aside and Lily jumped up the moving staircase. She knocked once on the door and it creaked open. "Good morning Professor!" said Lily brightly.

"Good morning Lily." Professor Dumbledore said, looking up from his work. "You are in a good mood this morning."

"I just love it here!" Lily smiled.

"I am glad to hear it." Dumbledore replied. "Are you up for a little excursion?"

"Of course! Where are we going?"

"Into Hogsmead. We need to buy some things for you."

"Alright." Dumbledore rose from his chair and swept past Lily and down the stairs. She followed.

Dumbledore and Lily were sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks, Dumbledore drinking oak-matured mead, and Lily drinking butter beer.

"This is really good!" said Lily, after her first sip. Three bags were on the floor next to Lily. One contained clothes, the other school robes, the last potion ingredients. "Thank you, for everything," said Lily.

"It was my pleasure." His eyes twinkling. "Are you ready to go back?" said Dumbledore after a few minutes. Lily nodded, and they left, carrying Lily's bags with them. "Let's get rid of these for awhile." Dumbledore pulled out his wand. The bags disappeared.

"Thanks." Lily said, flexing her fingers. "Where are we going now?"

"The library." answered Dumbledore.

"Oh good," said Lily. She looked down a side-street to see the sign for the Hog's Head swinging in the breeze. I will have to go see that bar sometime and meet Aberforth, but not now. Lily thought as she walked on.

"Here." said Dumbledore, handing Lily a book he had just plucked from the shelves. "This just a basic spell book. I am giving you the afternoon off to read this. You should be able to finish. The real lesson starts tomorrow."

Lily sat in front of the fire in the common room. She was nearing the end of the spell book. The portrait hole opened Hermione walked into the common room.

"Hello! What are you reading?" asked Hermione, as way of a greeting.

"This book Dumbledore gave me." she glanced down at her page, then handed over the book for Hermione to see. "Oh! I read this. It is a good overview of basic magic."

"Yeah. It is pretty interesting." Lily said, reaching to take the book back. "I have to finish it by tomorrow, but I'm almost done. Is it dinner time yet?"

"Yes. I just came to drop off my bag. You coming?" asked Hermione.

"Sure." Lily stood and stretched. "I guess I will go and give Harry moral support before he has to go to detention."

"I hope that she goes easy on him."

"Don't bet on it." Lily said darkly just as they entered the Great Hall. They quickly found Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Lily, don't you have class after this?" asked Hermione. Lily looked down at the silver watch that Dumbledore had bought for her earlier.

"Yeah, actually, I have to go!" Lily hurriedly grabbed a couple of chips. "Harry," she said. "Good luck, tell me what she makes you do and...don't worry about the ink..." she trailed off as she ran out of the Great Hall.

"What was all that about?" asked Harry, extremely confused.

Lily looked around for the entrance to the dungeons and when she spotted it, ran to it.

I hope I can find my way. Lily thought. She ran in the direction that she thought the office would be and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Who are you? What are you doing down here?" he said, surprised to see someone at this time of day.

"Lily Avens." she answered. "I was wondering if you could point me to Professor Snape's office?"

"So you're the chick people are talking about." Malfoy looked at her closely. "What do you want with Snape?"

"He is teaching me potions." she said, hoping he was about to tell her where to go.

"I'll take you there." Lily's jaw dropped. This was so uncharacteristic of Malfoy. "Are you coming?" he said, already several feet ahead of her. She hurried to catch up.

Could Harry have been wrong about Draco? Is he actually nice?

"Here you go." said Malfoy, stopping at a door.

"Thank you." said Lily. Malfoy nodded. Lily turned to knock on the door and looked back to see Malfoy walking away. It was yet another thing she would have to think about.

"Come in." Lily opened the door. "You are the student I am giving up my evenings for?"

"I am, Professor." she said with sarcasm. Snape turned to look at her with eyebrows raised.

"What did y-" he stopped abruptly, eyes wide. "Lily?"

"Yeah?" Lily stared him down. He looked away, seeming to be slightly scared. Lily could guess why. It was quite natrual to feel shocked when you meet someone who looks like your dead love. Lily took a deep, calming breath. "My name is Lily Avens. I am to be your student for as long as I am here." she grimaced at him. "Nice to meet you." she said through clenched teeth.

"You will call me Professor or Sir." he said. He had gotten his cool back. "You will never again use that tone of voice with me. Understood?"

"I do, sir"

"Good. Now, I want you to take this book, turn to page five and get started working on the potion you see there. I will assist you if necessary." Lily took the book from him and turned to the page he had indicated.

"The Confusing Concoction?" Lily muttered to herself. She looked down the list of ingredients. "Where should I get these ingredients, Professor?" Lily said without looking up.

"In the cupboard. Over there." Lily looked. "Right." She opened the cupboard and with book in hand, began pulling out the ingredients.

Twenty minutes later she was finished.

"Professor Snape, I'm done." Snape looked up from his desk. A look of disbelieve on his face.

"I highly doubt that." He got up and looked into Lily's cauldron. "This is perfect." he said. "Have you ever made this potion before?"

"No, sir."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No! Why would I lie?"

"Legilimens!" shouted Snape. Lily cringed, expecting to be forced to the ground and overwhelmed in memories, but nothing happened.

"You have mastered Occumency?"

"No." Lily shook her head, still shocked at the sudden change in Snape.

"Why are you lying to me?" he shouted.

"I am not lying!" she looked him straight in the eye. "I just knew how to make the stupid potion! I just know how!" she stared him down again. This time he did not look away.

"In that case, take this book and turn to page twenty-six."

"The Draught of Peace?" Lily looked over the page. It looked much more complicated, but she knew she could do it, somehow. She started right away, reading the directions very closely. An hour later, she was done. Snape took one look at the potion.

"You are an expert potioneer. Why are you trying to hide that fact?" It was getting late and Lily was tired.

"It's just like cooking, sir." Snape sighed.

"Have it your way. From now on, we will work on extremely advanced potions."He suddenly grinned. "This should be fun, Lily. I have never had a student with half as much potential as you have." Lily blinked. Had Snape just given her a back-handed compliment?

"Thank you, sir." said Lily.

"You may go." Lily turned to leave, but looked back at him. A slow grin spread over her face.

"Good night, Professor." 'Sev', whispered a voice so deep inside her that she barely heard it.


	4. Chapter 4: Snape

Chapter 4: Snape's Sniffles

Several weeks had passed since her first lesson with Snape. Her potions ability soared and Snape was discovering that is was almost impossible to find more advanced potions. It was likewise with her spelling. She seemed to excel, especially at charms. Everything seemed to be an echo of something she had already learned, but long ago.

"Lily?" Lily looked up. She was sitting on a bench outside, enjoying the last blast of warm weather while reading a book.

"Oh, hi Harry." Lily slipped a bookmark in between the pages of the book. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing." Lily looked around. It was dusk.

"I swear it was light out a few minutes ago! Where did the daylight go?" Lily sighed. "I got lost in a book. Again." The statement forced a grin on her face. It was _so _true.

"Are you coming to dinner?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'll come. I'll have to finish this later." Lily sighed. It was going to be another late night.

"What are you reading?" asked Harry.

"It's called A Theory on the Five Laws of Gigles." said Lily. "It's quite fascinating."

"The five laws of Gigles? I haven't even heard of those!" He said. "What is Dumbledore teaching you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "They are about the laws that hold together the facets of the soul. It's only theory though because it is impossible to prove at this point. But everything points them being right." Harry sighed.

"Are you that far ahead? How did you do it?And I thought Hermione was smart!" Lily frowned.

"I was wondering the same thing myself, actually." said Lily, frowning. " I really don't understand it." She said as they passed the library. Lily walked around a corner, then hurriedly flitted back around tripping over Harry.

"What's up?" said Harry, narrowly avoiding bumping into her.

"It's Umbridge. I don't think she knows I exist and I would like to keep it that way."

"Oh right. You don't have her for class. Lucky you." Harry said. "What is she doing?"

"Putting up a sign." Lily glanced at Harry mischievously. She unsheathed her wand as if it was a sword and brandished it in a slow circle.

"What did you do?" Harry whispered.

"You'll see." she whispered back. "Now, let's get out of here!"

"..and then we ran all the way here!" Harry said. He, Hermione, Lily and Ron were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry was recounting the story.

"What did you do, Lily?" asked Hermione, looking worried.

"Wait for it..." Lily said, they all held their breath. "Now look at her." They all pivoted to look at the staff table. Umbridge's nose and mouth were elongating and rounding themselves. Her jaw was growing larger, and her face was slowly turning green...

"A frog!" yelled Ron, laughing uncontrollably.

"And the best part is..she won't notice until someone tells her or she looks in the mirror. I believe, though I could be wrong mind you, she will have a pretty hard time getting rid of it."

The aftermath of "Frog-face Umbridge" was quite the comedy. Umbridge predictably interrogated everyone she could lay her flippers-hands on, but evidence was scarce. The only people who knew anything were Lily, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and they weren't telling.

"Lily," said Dumbledore the next day. "Congratulations." Lily looked up in confusion. "You successfully used a time charm and a human transformation hex. Not to mention a non-verbal spell. Well done." Lily grinned.

"So I don't get punished?" She raised an eyebrow

"I don't know anything about it."Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Thanks Professor." Lily sat up and looked at Dumbledore. "Are you looking for things about Tom Riddle yet?" asked Lily. Dumbledore eyed her, gravely.

"Yes, I have been for years." he answered, cautiously.

"Can you take me with you when you go to find...things?" said Lily, carefully. Dumbledore stared at her, calculating. Finally, he began to speak.

"Your spell work is fast improving. I think you could keep up with me." he elapsed into thought again. "Alright. You can come." Lily grinned. "I do not intend to leave Hogwarts for awhile however. T here is to much to do at present, but I will let you know when I do."

"Thanks, Professor!" Lily jumped up and spun in a little circle. "Thanks a lot." She stopped facing him and a slow smile spread over her face.

"I think that if we put in the Dagonad now it will counteract the Glicitad," said Lily. "Also it will reduce the side-effect of random violent outbursts."Lily added. She was currently taking a lesson with Professor Snape and they were concocting a new potion that they hoped could cure a very rare disease that went by the name of Lycondomia.

"I don't know. It could react with the Leban and explode."

"But the Cideia should prevent that." Lily wiped her forehead and glanced at her watch. It was approaching midnight. "Okay, why don't we add the Dagonad now and I will cast a protective barrier around it in case of explosion." said Lily.

"And blow up the work we did so far? We are so close, Lily. I can feel it!" Lily scrutinized him. He appeared haggard, even feverish.

"Fine! Just a second." Lily took out her wand and conjured a sheet of paper and a pen, and began to ferociously write on it. After a few minutes she stopped. "Ha! Look, it will work!" She tossed the sheet of paper at Snape and he snatched it out of the air and perused it.

"This makes a lot of sense. Yes, and this here," he pointed. "Yes, this proves it!" He set the sheet of paper covered in mathematical figures on his desk. "I would never have thought of that, very clever."

"I am still going to set the barrier just in case I messed up a number.."Lily trailed off. She flourished her wand and then drew a bubble around the cauldron. "How much are we putting in?"

"I'll do it." said Snape, reaching towards the barrier.

"You can-" Snape's hand hit the barrier and bounced off. He raised his eyebrow at Lily. "Like I was saying, you can't. I made the barrier extra strong. Only the caster can reach through." Lily said, apolitically. She thought for a minute. "Ah! A solution!" Lily grabbed Snape's hand and pushed it through the barrier. "It worked," said Lily, surprised.

"Now can we do it with the Dagonad?" asked Snape, his hand still stuck inside the barrier.

"Right." Lily reached through and took his hand and pulled it out. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Lily nodded. She grabbed his wrist to avoid the Dagonad and pulled his hand through. Snape quickly poured a infinitesimal amount into the potion. It started to boil ominously.

"Get my hand out!" shouted Snape. Lily yanked backward so quickly that she overbalanced bringing Snape down with her.

"Ouch," said Lily. She sat up. Snape did the same beside her. S he looked at the potion. Light silver vapor was rising lazily from the cauldron in figure eights. "It worked," said Lily, shocked.

"You had me put in the Dagonad when you were not sure it would work?" Snape said, incredulously.

"Well, I was pretty sure. I would have done it myself if you hadn't insisted...Well it worked didn't it?" Lily stared away, not meeting Snape's eyes.

"Never again." Snape grimaced. Lily grinned sheepishly.

"Alright." S he stood up and dusted off her back side. Lily offered a hand to Snape, who took it and also began dusting himself off. He swayed slightly.

"Are you-" began Lily before Snape keeled over into the shelf. "Well that answers that question." said Lily to herself. She walked over and used her wand to levitate him and opened the door in the corner of his office.

A few days ago, Snape had told her that he had slept in his office ever since he had discovered potion ingredients missing. Sure enough, in this back room there was a bed against one wall. She gently let him down and felt his forehead. She tut tutted when she realized he was burning up. "Stupid idiot. Why did you teach if you were sick?" Lily shook her head. "I'll be back with some medicine." she said in case he could hear her.

Lily walked through the empty halls on her way to the infirmary. Luckily, she met no one and arrived without incident. Madame Pomfry was still awake and dealing with a case of a head cold when Lily came in.

"Just one moment, dear." s he said and continued pouring a glass of Pepperup Potion for what looked like a first year. He took it.

"You want to be careful with that..." Lily said, idly.

"What is it, my dear. Are you sick too?" Madame Pomfry said in a motherly tone.

"No, it's not me. Professor Snape has taken ill. He has a fever. I was wondering if I could have some medicine for that."

"He has a fever? Any congestion?" Lily shook her head. "A sore throat?"

"I don't know. He was looking kinda sick and then he fainted. The fever did it I guess."

"The poor man has been overworking himself." Madame Pomfry shook her head. "I will get you something, just a moment." She disappeared into her office.

"What were you doing with Professor Snape?" asked the first year, a little too curiously.

"Potion lessons."answered Lily, looking after Madame Pomfry.

Madame Pomfry arrived just then and both stopped talking. Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here you go. Have him take one dose of this and he should be fine in the morning." said Madame Pomfry, briskly, choosing to ignore the prickly silence.

"Thanks a million, Madame Pomfry." Lily said goodnight and hurried back down to the dungeons. Snape was sitting up in bed, looking groggy.

"What-" he started. Lily sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I want you to get dressed for bed. You are not doing anything else today." Lily ordered. She left the room for a moment. A minute later, she knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yes." Lily opened the door to find him sitting on his bed in a long white nightshirt. Lily conjured a cup and poured a measured amount of the potion Madam Pomfry had given her into the cup.

"Drink this." she ordered.

"What is it?"

"Fever medicine." Lily watched him to make sure he drank it all. "Good. Now get into bed."

"You're awfully bossy tonight." Snape mumbled, drugged.

"I was worried." she said, dismissively. Lily sat down on a chair she had just conjured and crossed her legs. "Go to sleep." The only answer was his light snores. Lily smiled.

Hours later, Lily found herself in the cloud.

"I have not heard from you for awhile." she said softly. _I wanted you to feel like you __belonged._ "I do feel that." The voice was silent for a moment. _It is time_. "For what?" "What?" Lily shouted. "I just got comfortable here." _You have been here for two months. It is time_. "But why do I have to go home? I like it here. It is better here! So why?" _You may be able to come back._ _Someday._ "I will?" _Yes. I am sorry, but this is the way things must be._

Lily woke with a jerk. She had leaned over in her sleep and now rested her head on Snape's bed. She wished that she could just go back to sleep and pretend it was all just a dream, but she couldn't. As much as Lily hated it, she knew that her time had come. She swallowed and rose from her chair.

She took her wand out of her pocket and lay it where she had just been sitting. She would no longer need it because she could not use magic in the other world. Then on sudden impulse, she undid the green necklace that had been given to her two months ago and coiled it next to the wand. She slowly left the room. Her feet were heavy as she looked around at the office that had become so familiar As she walked, her feet got lighter and lighter. Slowly, she began to disappear until nothing was left by a glimmering outline. Then that to, vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Five: Homecoming

It was all over. Lily thought to herself. Ten grueling years in training to be a doctor. It was now time for the next task: finding a job.

"This place in Idaho seems promising." said her mother, hopefully. She wanted her daughter to stay close.

"No, it's to close to home. I want to get out and see the world a bit." said Lily. "Sorry mum." She looked again at the job list they were pouring over. There! At the very bottom. "This one." she said, pointing at it. Her mother looked taken aback.

"But dear, that is in England." she said. "It is so far away and what if it doesn't work out?"

"I want to go back to England. I miss it." said Lily, half-suppressed memories flashed through her mind. "I feel like I belong there just now."

"Well, why don't we call them and make sure the job opening is still there and that you can get it..." her mother trailed off, a defeated look on her face. She knew a lost cause when she saw one.

The phone call was brief. They told Lily that the job was hers if she wanted to cross the ocean for it. No one had showed any interest in it at all, and they needed the position to be filled.

The next few weeks passed quickly, Lily making all the arrangements, her parents trying to help, and saying goodbye to her friends and family. Finally, after countless hours of intensive organization and work, the eve of her departure arrived.

"Lily, are you sure you want to do this?" said her mother, pleadingly. "You can always change your mind."

"I know, but I am sure that is where I am meant to be." Lily hugged her mother, and continued chopping carrots for that night's salad.

"Are you sure you have your passport? How about your ticket. Do you have everything?" Her mother said in a last attempt make sure her daughter would be okay. They were at the airport, two hours ahead of schedule thanks to the mother.

"I have everything." said Lily, putting on her backpack, which seemed heavier than just a moment ago.

"Oh, make sure you check your bag once you get to the gate. I put something special in there for you." Lily hugged her parents one last time, started walking through the security check, turned back and waved one last time. Her mother was crying and her father had his arm around her. They waved back and Lily walked through the metal detector and off into the airport. She pulled out her ticket and checked her gate: 22A. She looked around for a sign, found out which direction her gate was in and walked off. When she finally got to the gate which was at the end of a very long hallway, she sat down and put her backpack on the seat beside her.

"That's my mother for you. Making sure I am to early for everything." she sighed. Suddenly she sat up. "What did she put in the bag?" she asked herself. She grabbed it and opened it. There, on top of the spare cloths in case her bag was lost, was the fifth Harry Potter book. Lily froze. She had not looked at this book for over ten years. She reached a shaky hand down to it and pulled it out. Lily felt her eyes sting as a single tear fell on the cover. She quickly wiped it away. Lily opened the book and flipped through. The book slipped from her fingers as suddenly she was in a very familiar place.

Lily Evens. Said the voice. Welcome back. Now it is time for you to go home. There was a stunned silence.

"Home?" she whispered. "Where is home?" _The place where you truly belong_. "Where is that?" said Lily, suddenly angry. "I have not been there for ten years. How can I belong there if I can't even remember-" _But you do remember. You cannot forget it. It is imprinted into your memory._ Lily was silent. Suddenly, she burst into tears. "I want to go back!" she sobbed. "I really, really want to go back! I miss Hermione and Harry and Ron and Dumbledore and Snape." _Of course you do. Are you __ready to return now?_ "Yes." Lily sniffed, eyes blurred by tears. She blinked.

"Lily! Lily, are you alright?" She wiped her eyes and blinked again. Severus Snape was leaning over her. Lily sat up quickly. She wrapped her arms around a very surprised professor Snape and sobbed into his chest.

"What happened? Where have you been?" He said as he pulled her up to a standing position. In one hand he was holding a book and others were scattered on the floor. Lily realized who she was hugging and jumped back, cracking her head on the cold, stone wall. She put a hand to her head and it came away bloody. "You're bleeding?!" Snape grabbed her hand and dragged her through the halls and to the hospital wing, Lily protesting all the way that she was fine. Snape burst through the door, still dragging Lily, and Madame Pomfry jumped and looked towards the door.

"Good heavens, Severus. Lily?" said Madame Pomfry, spotting Lily. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Never mind that now. Lily's hurt, she bleeding." Snape panted.

"I really am fine, Madame Pomfry."

"I'll be the judge of that, Miss Avens." said Madame Pomfry, scrutinizing the back of Lily's head. She poked it gently and Lily winced. "I'll just clean it before sealing it back up." she waved her wand and steam exploded from Lily's head. "That should do it." Madame Pomfry tapped the back of Lily's head with her wand. Lily felt the back of her head go hot, then cold. "You are free to go, Miss Avens." Madame Pomfry looked at Snape. "Stop overacting, Severus." she said in an undertone.

"Thank you," said Lily, gingerly feeling the back of her head. The skin was unbroken, but her head still felt tender. 'She didn't really heal it, just aged it.' the doctor in Lily said.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily, to Snape. They had been walking for quite some time now without Lily realizing it.

"You are going to tell me where you were for the past month." said Snape. "I am taking you to my office." Lily stopped dead, panic rising in her.

"What?" said Snape, looking back.

"I have to go see Professor Dumbledore." Lily said. "I have to go to him first."

"But why?" said Snape, taken aback. Lily shook her head. They were in the entrance hall. Lily turned to the marble staircase. All she could think of was to get away from Snape and get to Dumbledore. She didn't want to be sent back. She couldn't brake the rules. Lily ran. She got as far as the gargoyle's corridor before Snape caught up with her. He grabbed her arm.

"How do you expect to get past the gargoyle? The password changed." panted Snape. Lily looked back at Snape, tears were silently flowing down her cheeks. "What's wrong, Avens?"

"C-can you just tell me the password?" Lily's voice quivered.

"Golden Dragon Egg." Snape said. The gargoyle jumped aside, revealing an escalator. Lily jumped up the stairs and knocked on the door with the brass knocker. The door swung open. Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk. Lily entered, and Snape followed.

"Lily, you have returned." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Wonderful." He smiled his famous half-smile. "You went home, I presume?" Lily nodded. She glanced at Snape, who was staring at her. Lily cringed, looking at the floor.

"Severus, might I ask you to check on the sixth years during their break?" asked Dumbledore. Snape shifted his gaze to Dumbledore and looked at him for a second before nodding and leaving. "So," said Dumbledore, after waiting for Snape's footsteps to fade. "What happened?"

"The cloud person sent me home. Its been ten years Professor. I spent ten years in the other world."

"You don't look a day older," Dumbledore observed.

"I wondered if I would ever get bigger, but it seems like I am done growing." Lily said.

"Or perhaps you belong here and that time in the other world, was wasted time." Dumbledore thought out loud.

"But why would she make me leave? What was the purpose?"

"For you to age."

"But why?"

"That, I do not know." They fell silent.

"What am I going to tell people?" said Lily, finally.

"What we told to Severus; you went home." Lily nodded. She would work out the details later.

"Has Gryffindor had their first Quidditch match yet?"

"I believe that is next week. Who wins?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ah, but that would be cheating." said Lily, playfully. Her expression darkened, remembering the end of the particular game.

"LILY!!!!" shouted Harry, Ron and Hermione as she walked into the entrance hall before dinner.

"You're back!" said Ron.

"And I thought you wanted to get rid of me." said Lily. She grinned. "Good to see you mate." she said, imitating Ron.

"Where were you?" said Hermione.

"I went home. Family emergency, but everything's alright now." she shrugged. "Hey, Harry, Ron, I heard that I didn't miss the Quidditch match yet. I'm looking forward to it! I've never seen a Quidditch game played. It should be fascinating."

"You've never seen a Quidditch match?" said Ron, incredulously. "Do you live under a rock?" Lily laughed, but did not answer. Someone had caught her eye. Malfoy was lounging against the wall near the entrance to the dungeons. He was staring at her. Lily met his eyes.

"Are you coming?" asked Harry.

"Yeah...I'll be along in just a minute." Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away, into the great hall. Malfoy turned and gestured for her to follow him. Lily curiously followed him down into the dungeons. Malfoy went into the potions classroom.

"You're back." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What is your blood status?" Malfoy asked.

"My what?"

"Blood status. Are you a muggle born, or a half-blood, or a pure blood?"

"I've never thought about it, actually. I'm not sure." Lily thought for a second. She had been born to muggles, but in a different world. Lily Evens had given her powers to Lily Avens, so she could be considered pure blood. "Half-blood, I suppose." Lily compromised. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know." Lily couldn't really tell in the dim classroom, but Malfoy's cheeks seemed to be pink. He looked away. He took a deep breath. "My family is having a Fall Dance at our Manor in two weeks." He stopped and took another deep breath. "I asked Dumbledore if I could go and bring another student a month ago. He said yes." Malfoy cleared his throat. "Would you consider going with me?" The room was entirely silent. Lily was in shock. This could not be the same Draco Malfoy that Harry hated so much. Or perhaps, this was the Malfoy that Harry eventually realizes is the true Malfoy.

"Why me? If you don't mind my asking." said Lily. "I would think that you would have taken Pansy Parkinson or someone."

"Pansy? She is just convenient."

"Convenient?"

"That didn't come out right." he mumbled.

"I understand." Lily sighed. "I'll think about it and let you know." she said. There was another awkward pause.

"And Snape wants to see you in his office after dinner." said Malfoy before practically running out of the room.

"What an eventful first day back." Lily said to herself.

Lily looked up the Gryffindor table until she spotted Ron's red hair. She walked to where they were sitting and took a seat next to Harry and quietly started eating. It was a full five minutes before they noticed she had come.

"When did you get here?" asked Ron. Lily shrugged.

"A few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was thinking."

"Oh, is that what you smart people do?" he teased. Lily laughed and looked up at the staff table. Snape was not there.

"Was Snape here?" she asked.

"I didn't see him." answered Hermione.

"I'm supposed to go and see him after dinner. Another lesson, I suppose. I'd better go. He must be waiting for me if he's not here. See you later!" She hurried out of the great hall. On her way out, she passed the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting on the end. Their eyes met for a split second, but then Lily was past. She ran down the familiar halls that she had not seen for ten years. When she reached Snape's office door, she knocked and opened it. Snape had his back to her and was crouched down over a cauldron that was too big to put on the desk. Lily walked over and looked at the potion, then at its maker.

"It's a beautiful thing." she said, looking down at the potion that she and Snape had labored to finish, but that Lily could not complete.

"You know, this is the only one I have been able to make since." he said. "All the others turned out wrong." He looked up at Lily. "Strange that the only potion that came out right was completed the day you returned."

"Maybe I'm a good luck charm." Lily said.

"I would not doubt it."

"So, why did you want me? Are we starting another project?" asked Lily.

"No, I want you to tell me what really happened to you."

"I saw this one coming..." mumbled Lily. "It is true that I went home. As for the rest...I hope that someday I can tell you everything. So be patient..please." Snape walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a necklace with a green jewel.

"Where did you get this?" asked Snape.

"I don't really know who gave it to me." Lily opened her mouth again. An idea about the necklace had been rolling around her mind for, oh, about ten years. "Have you seen it before? I mean before I left it here." Snape looked up at her. "Snape, I know about Lily, the other Lily, so no need to lie."

"How could you know? Did Dumbledore...but no. He would never admit..."

"Did you give this necklace to the other Lily?

"Yes." said Snape, his eyes averted. "It was...a long time ago. When we were children."

"That answers that question, but brings up many others." sighed Lily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I'd have to leave again."

"Why?"

"This will all make sense later."

"Who is stopping you from telling me?" Lily just grimaced at him. "This is so frustrating! You show up after term starts, in the middle of the girls dorm. You look like her. You are so good at everything. It's like you already knew it all, yet you didn't. Then you disappear again and reappear, asleep, right in front of my office."

"Ah, was that where we were?" said Lily.

"Yes." said Snape, sharply. "And then you refuse to tell me anything, and run away to Dumbledore's office. And now, you still refuse to tell me anything proclaiming that you will have to leave."

"Sounds about right." said Lily, unperturbed.

"Just give me straight answers!"

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Can't. I'll get sent away again."

"So you were sent? You didn't go home?"

"Yes, I was sent."

"Who is controlling your life? Can you tell me that?"

"I don't know exactly, but I have an idea of who..."

"Then tell me."

"You already know this person, I think."

"Well that narrows it down." he said sarcasticly.

"Sarcasm. I have never heard it from you before, but I like it."

"Don't change the subject."

"I can't tell you anything." sighed Lily. "I really wish I could."

"Just tell me." Lily closed her eyes.

"Can I?" _Not yet_. "How do I not?" _Soon. _"Thanks for the help, it was sooo helpful." The other laughed. _You are still a teenager. I can tell by your "so"._ "Sure." _When you wake up, you'll be passed out on the floor. That should distract him, for awhile. _"Thanks."

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Quidditch_

"Oy, Ron. You okay?" said Lily, leaning over and looking at Ron, passing him in the Common Room on the eve of the Quidditch match. Ron, who had been staring into the fire, jumped.

"Oh, hi Lily." he said, looking around. Lily caught the look of panic in his eyes and guessed what he was wired about.

"Hey, you'll be okay tomorrow." she said, leaning on the back of his chair. _No you won't," she thought to herself. "But honesty might not be the best policy at the moment."_

"Who said I was worrying?" said Ron, looking back into the fire.

"I guessed." said Lily. "You might surprise yourself tomorrow." Ron scoffed.

"Fat chance." he said.

"If you have that attitude, then you really will fail." She winked at him. "Cheer up, pal." She smacked him on the shoulder, then walked away. It was late and she was tired.

"How is he?" said Hermione, the moment Lily slammed the door into their room.

"Bad." said Lily. "He'll be okay by the last game. I bet you that he'll be awesome then."

"What about tomorrow?" asked Hermione, anxiously. Lily shook her head.

Lily woke early, feeling strange. She felt like she was forgetting about something. She pulled on her clothes and wandered down to the great hall for breakfast. She was drinking tea, having already eaten her toast, when Harry and Ron finally came down to eat. Ron's face was a delicate shade of green. He sat down beside her and she patted him on the back.

"Cheer up Won-won." she quipped. Ron's head jerked up.

"What did you just call me?" His mouth was hanging open.

"Won-Won. Cute, huh?" she giggled. "Just kidding." Ron laughed. For the rest of breakfast he joked with Lily. Neither of them mentioned the Quidditch match. Hermione came down and Ron seemed to remember about the match. He turned green again. _I've done all I can for him._ Lily thought. _Time to let things play out as they are meant to._ Lily sighed. She watched as Hermione went up on tiptoe to kiss Ron's cheek and heard her wish Harry good luck, telling him not to let Ron see what was written on the Slytherin badges. Lily grimaced and hummed "Weasly is our King" under her breath.

Her eyes wandered across the Great Hall. She spotted Malfoy. Suddenly, she remembered what was going to happen at the end of the match. Lily gripped the table tightly.

"Lily, ready?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm?" answered Lily, absentmindedly. "Oh, right. Yes." They walked together out of the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Lily felt Malfoy's eyes on her. Lily turned and stared at him. Their eyes met and then she turned and ran out through the doors into the Entrance Hall.

"What's up?" said Hermione, finally catching up with Lily on the walk towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh....I just got nervous. Sorry." said Lily. She blushed as she remembered the feel of Malfoy's eyes on her. Hermione was looking at her, slightly concerned.

"Hey, Lily, Hermione." It was Ginny. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Close to the front." said Lily.

"Why? We won't be able to see anything." said Ginny, frowning.

"I suppose you're right." Lily conceded. They climbed to the middle of the stands to a spot near the aisle at Lily's insistence. "Look! There they are!" said Lily, pointing. She spotted Ron's red hair, and looked up the line until she saw Harry. He was the last. The captains shook hands and then came the whistle. They were off!

Lily drummed her fingers nervously on the seat, bouncing her heel up and down. She was fighting an internal battle. She started to bit her nails as the game went on. Ron was letting in his first goal. Then his second, all the while the Slytherins were singing "Weasly is Our King".

"That's one reason not to save him." she muttered under her breath. "He wrote that stupid song."

"What?" Hermione said, distractedly. Ron was letting in more goals. "Oh look!" she yelled, pointing at Harry. Lily gritted her teeth.

"Already?" she hissed. Lily closed her eyes, weighing her options.

"Ah!" shrieked Hermione, and then she was jumping out of her seat, punching her hand into the air in victory. Lily suddenly stood up, shoving people out of her way.

WHAM!

A Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of the back and he flew forward off his broom; luckily he was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch, but he was winded all the same as he landed flat on his back on the frozen pitch. He heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry tells and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice.

"Are you all right?"

"'Course I am," said Harry grimly, taking her hand and allowing her to pull hims to his feet, Madam Hooch was zooming toward one of the Slytherin players above him, though he could not see who it was at this angle.

"It was that thug, Crabbe," said Angelina angrily. "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch—but we won, Harry, we won!"

Harry heard a snort from behind him and turned around, still holding the Snitch tightly in his hand: Draco Malfoy had landed close by; white-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper...but then he was _born in a bin_....Did you like my lyrics, Potter? We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly—we wanted to sing about his mother, see--. We couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either—for his father, you know--"

Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about.

"Leave it," said Angelina. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little--"

"--But you like the Weasleys, don't you Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay--"

Harry put a hand on George while Angelina, Alicia, and Katie held back Fred.

"Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he back away, "you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it--"

Harry was not aware of releasing George, all he knew that a second later both of them were sprinting at Malfoy. With no time to draw out his wand, he merely drew back the fist clutching the Snitch and aimed it towards Malfoy. Just before he could touch Malfoy, a red blur came between them. Unable to stop his momentum, Harry punched Lily in the face. Lily was pushed back, falling against Malfoy.

"Lily!" said Harry in shock. "Where did you--I'm so sorry!" Lily looked over her shoulder at Malfoy. He also looked stunned.

"Why-" Malfoy began.

"Consider this your answer." Lily said, shortly, steadying herself, before sprinting away.

"Good God." Madam Pomfry gasped as Lily came stumbling in through the door, her cheek bruising and her lip bleeding. "What happened?"

"Harry punched me," said Lily, wincing as she gingerly felt it. "He was aiming for Malfoy, but I got in the way."

"Harry? Malfoy? But why?"

"Well, Malfoy was sore he lost and then he started insulting the Weasleys and Harry's mother.

"That is low," said Madam Pomfry, gently pulling Lily over to a bed and sitting her down. "Are any of your teeth loose?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Lily felt around her mouth with her tongue. "Not that I can feel."

"I think this will be fairly simple then." Madam Pomfry flourished her wand. Lily's face numbed. "There you go." Lily put a hand up and felt her face. It was still very numb. "When the numbness wears off, you can go, but for now, stay put." Ordered Madam Pomfry, she started to leave.

"Wait a minute, Madam Pomfry." called Lily. Madam Pomfry turned. "I am very interested in magical medicine. Would it be possible to study with you on some days?" Madam Pomfry was taken aback.

"Study? With me? But what about classes?" she said.

"I have a rather unusual schedule." Lily smiled.

"Oh yes. I do remember Albus saying something of that sort." recalled Madam Pomfry. "I speak to him, if you wish." Lily smiled.

"That would really make my day." Lily said, as Madam Pomfry went back into her office. Lily lay back on the bed, lazily thinking about all she could learn from Madam Pomfry about medicine. At some point in her musings, she fell asleep.

Some time later, Lily awoke. She felt her cheek. It was still numb.

"Madam Pomfry?" called Lily. "How long am I supposed to be numb?" She asked. There was no answer. Lily got up and walked over to look in her office. She was not there. Lily yawned, idly thinking that she had stepped out for a moment. Lily lay back on the bed, closing her eyes. As she was drifting down into sleep, she heard the door open and cracked an eye open. A blond, pale boy stood nervously by the door. Lily groaned. Why hadn't she seen this coming? "Malfoy." she said, resigned.

"Lily, I er-" He cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lily said, sitting up and stretching. "What's up?" she said, causally as she could.

"Er..Why did you do it?"

"What, save your butt?" Malfoy winced, nodding. "I already told you."

"Yeah, what did you mean by that?"

"I thought the meaning was obvious." Lily grimaced. "Yes."

"'Yes'?" To what?" he asked. Lily gritted her teeth.

"I'll go to your dance with you." she said, carefully looking at the ceiling.

"I was hoping that's what you meant." Lily looked down at Malfoy. He was beaming.

"Only, what should I wear to this thing? Because I haven't got much."

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it when we get there." He said, dismissively. "So, we have to leave Thursday at noon because the dance is Friday night."

"We need more than 24 hours?" Lily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We have to get settled in, organize the decorating, take you shopping." Malfoy counted off on his fingers. "Oh, and you have to meet my family."

"Ah." Lily said, gulping. "Er..what have you told them about me?"

"I didn't tell them who I invited yet."

"Right. So, am I going to be bombarded with questions about who I am and where I come from?"

"I would imagine." Lily closed her eyes, trying to breath evenly.

"What should I do?" she asked the women in the clouds. _Tell them what you can._ The other Lily seemed annoyed, even angry. "What are you so mad about?" _Nothing_ she said, icily. Lily opened her eyes to face Draco Malfoy and all of her misgivings.


	7. Chapter 7: Malfoy Manor

Sorry it took so long to get this out! I hope you will all forgive me. I promise that I will not abandon this story!

_Chapter Seven: Malfoy Manor_

"Lily, pay attention!" yelled Snape. Lily jumped, narrowly missing pouring the whole vile of unicorn tears into the potion she was working on. Snape had jumped to his feet, reaching to grab Lily's wrist. Lily pulled away. Snape frowned.

"Sorry." she said, softly. This was about the tenth time Snape had yelled a warning at her.

"You are very distracted tonight." Snape stated. "Why?"

"I am worried about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Snape.

"I leave to-"

"You're leaving again?" interrupted Snape. He took a step closer to Lily, who unconsciously, took a step back.

"Not for to long. Just three and a half days." She said, quickly. "I am going to Malfoy's fall dance thing."

"Malfoy? Did he invite you?" Snape's eyes hardened.

"Yes."

"I see." Snape said, coolly. He turned on his heel and sat back down at his desk, not looking at Lily. Lily was taken aback.

"Professor,-" she started.

"Miss Avens, please continue working on your potion." Snape said, cutting her off. Lily reluctantly went back to her potion. An hour later, neither of them had spoken a word. The room was filled with tension, similar to the uncomfortable held breath feeling before a bad storm. Lily got up to leave. "Have fun," Snape said icily. Lily slowly turned to face him, glaring at him.

"What on earth is your problem!?" she yelled, all the pent up anger of the last hour exploding from her. Her hair seemed to crackle with white sparks. She took a breath and lowered her voice. "Is it me you have a problem with?" Snape was staring at her, totally in shock. "Well?" He shook his head. "Then what is it?" she demanded. Snape was recovering.

"How dare you be so disrespectful towards teacher!" he said. Lily's eyes flashed.

"Don't hid behind the facade of being a teacher. You're a person. A friend. At least, a few minutes ago you were." Lily said, angrily. Snape closed his eyes, thinking fast. He opened his mouth and closed it. Finally he looked up at her.

"Tonights lesson is over. Please leave this office." he said, in a last ditch attempt to keep control of the situation. Lily stood silently for a moment, then sat down at his desk across from him.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked.

"I am not mad." Lily arced her eyebrows.

"Well, whatever. I'm leaving then." Lily swiftly rose and turned on her heel, borderline anger in every line of her body.

Lily woke reluctantly, clinging a dream about a times half-forgotten. When she had roused herself to look around, she realized that she was alone in the dorm. She quickly stretched, pulled a brush through her hair, and tied it up, before bursting into a flurry of activity.

"Hey," said Malfoy, awkwardly as Lily walked down the marble staircase. "You, uh, ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go," she said, her red hair, unbound again, swinging to cover her face. They started to walk out. Movement to the right caught her eye. She made use of her peripherals to see who it was. Snape was leaning on the wall next to the stairs leading to the dungeons. She knew his eyes were following her as she took each echoing step through the Entrance Hall. Lily wondered about the wisdom of leaving with a fight between them, then mentally shrugged. The time she was away would give both of them time to cool off.

"I guess I should tell you what's going on.," said Malfoy. "My family's caretaker is meeting us in Hogsmead. We're going to go to Diagon Ally after that," Malfoy explained. They walked down the drive. It took a moment for Lily to comprehend what he had just said.

"Er, why are we going to Diagon Alley?" asked Lily, fearing the answer.

"We have to get you something nice to wear for the ball," replied Malfoy. Lily walked slightly faster to she could walk next to him.

"Wait, this is a ball? I thought it was just a dance, and I didn't even think about what I would wear..." she trailed off, mentally smacking herself.

"It is a dance, but it also includes a banquet. So we have to get you a dinner outfit and a dance one," Malfoy explained.

"But, I can't pay for any of this.." Lily said in a squeak. Malfoy laughed.

"Of course, we are treating you," Malfoy explained. "This way, I can make sure you have something suitable."

"Um, thank you," Lily said, slightly awkwardly. They reached the gates and excited through them. Immediately, a loud crack made Lily jump.

"Young Master, and Miss Avens," said a man dressed in black robes, with a sharp nose, and distant dark eyes. "If you will grasp my arm, we will be off." Malfoy, with an air of familiarity, grasped his left arm. Lily looked warily at his right, knowing what was about to happen, and not knowing if she was quite ready to apperate yet. "Miss Avens, we are on a bit of a schedule," prompted the man. Lily gulped and grabbed his other arm, waiting for the feeling of being squeezed through a small rubber tube. When it finally came, Lily came to the realization that reading about something and experiencing were two very different sides the coin.

"Lily, er," came Malfoy's voice. "You can let go now, and, uh, open your eyes." Lily dropped the man's arm as if it was a stink bug and muttered an apology.

"That is quite alright Miss Avens. Was that your first time aperating?" he asked. Lily nodded mutely, still afraid to open her mouth. "You took it very well. Most people become sick."

"That still might happen," said Lily, darkly. Malfoy and his caretaker laughed. They were in front of the wall in back of the Leaky Cauldron. Malfoy casually took out his wand and tapped the right bricks. The wall opened up and Lily gasped.

"Is this your first time here?" asked Malfoy, swaggering forward, playing the part of the tour guide. "How did you get all your books and school stuff, then?"

"I don't exactly use books..and the headmaster took care of the rest. You may have noticed I don't wear a school uniform much. He said I am not required to," explained Lily, still looking around in awe at all the bustling people and shops selling more magical things than Lily had ever seen in her life.

"Wait, I thought you were going to be in normal classes once you caught up with the rest of us," Malfoy kept walking towards a shop with a beautiful gown that was a bright red with orange sequins decorating the full skirt.

"That was the original plan, yes," replied Lily, idly looking at the dress and thinking it was much to flashy for her taste. Malfoy pulled open the door and held it open for her. Lily entered, looking around.

"Why did the plan change?" asked Malfoy, walking to the women who was sitting behind a table, reading a book.

"Um," she said distractedly, looking around at the dresses, and starting to worry about the absence of price tags. "I liked working with the Headmaster and Professor Snape individually and they agreed that it was alright."

"We have an appointment," he said to the women at the desk. "What are you working on right now?"

"In potions?" Malfoy nodded, his blond hair glistening in the light coming in from the wide windows lining the store front. "We are working on creating a cure for Lynitilia. We have been working on it for awhile now and we can't seem to get it right!"

"Wait, you are creating cures?" Malfoy said, completely forgetting about the woman waiting patiently at the desk and turning to face Lily.

"I'm just helping him with his research and work. I'm not doing it myself."

"But still, he is letting you help him with his private research! You must be pretty good," Malfoy said in awe, turning back around to face the women.

"Mr. Malfoy and his guest?" the women said, reading off from a card sitting on her desk. "We have been expecting you. Right this way," she said in a polite, but detached voice. She lifted herself gracefully form her chair and lead them to a back room. "Based on the descriptions and you provided, I picked these dresses for the young lady to try. Shall we start with this one?" She inquired, holding up a pale green dress with a off-the-shoulder cut and rounded neckline. The skirt flared out at the waist in a floor-length skirt. The sleeves were intricately cut in a spiral pattern. The back was tied in a corset fashion ensuring that the dress would be entirely skintight to her upper body. Lily gulped.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would wait in the other room?" the women said, before turning to Lily. "I will assist you in dressing."

"Will I need to show him each dress?" Lily looked apprehensively at the pile.

"Not unless you want to. I find it is more interesting if the dress is a surprise." the women smiled at her in a knowing fashion. Lily took a deep breath.

"Let's just get this over with..."

The sun was setting as Lily and Malfoy finally walked out of the shop. The caretaker materialized from somewhere to take the dress and send it ahead to Malfoy Manor. They walked down the street, chatting until they reached the next store. Lily groaned inwardly. It was a shoe store. Malfoy walked right up the desk and stated his name.

"Ah, yes. Your caretaker has already been here to match the dress. These are some that I pulled out for you." She flicked her wand, bringing forward a towering pile of boxes. This time, Lily could not help but groan out loud.

"Where to now?" asked a very resigned Lily. Her feet hurt from just looking at all the shoes she had tried on before finding the right pair.

"Home, actually," replied a very amused Malfoy.

"Malfoy Manor.," Lily said slowly, looking up at the sky, which was filled up stars by now. A slow smile spread over her face. "On to the next great adventure, eh?"

So, what do you think? Does anybody think Lily is a drama queen? I am not sure if she is or not. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Malfoys

Chapter 8: Meeting the Malfoys

The caretaker returned and Lily grasped his arm, this time with little prompting. She and Malfoy arrived in front of the gates, Lily gasping for air. When she caught her breath, she looked up and lost her breath again when she saw the manor. Malfor was watching her take it in in silence.

"Do you like it?" he said finally. Lily looked over and smiled at him.

"It is very beautiful, especially in this light." Malfoy nodded and placed his hand on the gates. They silently swung upon and they stepped through. It was a long walk up to the manor, but Lily didn't mind. It gave her some time to mentally prepare herself for meeting Malfoy's parents. Before she knew it, Malfoy was leading her around the manor to a door off the side of the house.

"We'll sneak in this way and I'll show you around a bit before meeting my parents." He winked at her, sensing her nervousness. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up some steps that were obviously never meant for a visitor's eyes. Lily thought a minute about dropping his hand, but mentally shrugged. No point in making him upset. "That is the kitchen," he pointed off down another set of stairs. "Our kitchen staff is entirely made up of house elves," he said, proudly. "There is the stairs up to the roof." They entered through a doorway, and Lily gasped. This was the part of the house that was meant for guests. The floors were carpeted in rich red carpeting, the walls were clothed in amazing tapestries, each telling a different story, and the ceilings were adorned by crystal chandlers. Malfoy seemed pleased by her reaction.

"Beautiful," she said, mustering up sincerity. Though the area was beautiful, she sensed it would be a grim place to grow up.

"This," he opened a door. "Will be your room while you stay here." He pulled Lily inside. The walls were a deep, beautiful green and the four poster bed had matching sheets. The bed itself was enormous and covered by so many pillows and soft blankets that Lily was afraid she would drown in it. There was a shelf full of books and Lily eagerly pulled one out, before remembering that Malfoy was there, and wistfully putting it back. Light from a huge window lit the room and Lily walked over to it, and then sank into the window seat. From the window, she could see a garden that was carefully tended. Bushes created sculptures and flowers adorned them. Again, Lily was unnerved by the perfection of it all. She smiled at Malfoy anyway and told him again that it was all beautiful.

They left the room after a bit and walked up another flight of stairs.

"You are really going to like this," he whispered, stopping outside a set of double doors. He threw them open and Lily gasped, yet again. This time, she was completely filled with joy. Contained within the room was the biggest library she had ever seen. She walked in, walking past shelves and looking down them. Little reading areas were concealed in nooks and it all looked very comfortable. "This is my favorite room," Malfoy confided. He grinned at her. "We can come back, but just now, I think it would be best not to keep my parents waiting any longer." Lily's nerves, completely forgotten in the rush of seeing so many books, returned with a painful jolt.

"Of course," she mumbled, steadying herself against a bookcase. She made a brave attempt at a smile. "Let's go!" she said, over brightly.

"It's okay, Lily. My parents won't bite." He smiled and took her hand again. They walked back the way they had come and then out the side door. Then, they made their way to the front door and Malfoy walked in. "Mother, Father," he called. "I'm home."

"We're in here," called a woman's voice. Malfoy dropped her hand and went into the room.

"You're late," barked a man with long, pale blond hair. Lucius, Lily thought.

"I apologize father," said Malfoy, not even bothering with an excuse.

"No matter," said a women, from next to Lucius on the couch nearest the fire. Narcissia, Lily remembered.

"Mother, Father, this is Lily Avens," Malfoy pushed Lily out from behind him. Both of the Malfoys gasped.

"Lily!" Narcissia said, standing up in shock. Malfoy and Lily looked at each other. Lily shrugged. She was getting used to people thinking she was the other Lily.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Lily said, respectfully. "I know what you are thinking, and no, I am not the Lily you knew." she sighed. Narcissia slowly sunk back into the couch.

"Of course you are not her. She is dead," Lucius said, gruffly.

"But where are our manners?" Narcissia smiled. "Please, Lily, have a seat." She indicated the loveseat across from them. Lily perched on the loveseat as Malfoy sat down next to her. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Now, my son has told me very little about you. What house are you in at Hogwarts?" Narcissia asked. Both Malfoy and Lily stiffened a bit, felt each other stiffen and glanced at each other.

"I am in Gryffindor, but I never was sorted. I came to Hogwarts in unusual circumstances," Lily said, hoping to give Narcissia as little reason as possible to hate her.

"Oh? What sort of circumstances?" asked Narcissia.

"I came upon Hogwarts by accident. This was my first year there," Lily tried to explain.

"Lily is a wonderful potioneer!" Malfoy said into the silence. "She has progressed so far as to help Professor Snape with his personal research."

"You must truly be gifted," Lucius sneered. Malfoy looked down in embarrassment at his father's remark. Narcissia looked upset about the comment as well.

"Well, shall I take you through a walk in the gardens?" asked Narcissia. "Get away from the men, eh?" Lily nodded and smiled. Once outside the room, Narcissia took her arm. "Please, do ignore my husband. He sometimes is unintentionally rude," she smiled apologetically.

"No, it is no problem. I was being rather vague. Poor Malfoy had to step in for me." Narcissia opened the door for Lily.

"After you, my dear." Lily walked through the door and turned around the house, towards the garden. "I see my son has showed you around?"

"Ah...oh no. I see we have been found out," she grinned sheepishly. "I was...uh, rather nervous about meeting you so, he showed me around a bit." They entered the garden. Lily could now see some imperfections that she could not see from her room and she was oddly comforted. They walked in silence for a time.

"How did you meet my son? In classes?" Narcissa asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, no. I don't take classes with the other students." Lily sneaked a look at her and caught her raised brows. "When I first came, I took private lessons with the Headmaster and Professor Snape. Now, the Headmaster pretty much sets me assignments and then evaluates my work. The purpose was to eventually put me in classes with the other kids my age, but then I became to advanced for that." Lily ducked her head.

"Oh, but how did you meet my son, exactly?"

"When I first came, he was very kind to me. I was slightly surprised, actually. And then, I had to go home for a bit. Family emergency. He asked me here the first day that I came back."

"I see." she smiled. "May I go up to your room and see your dresses for tomorrow?"

"Of course." Lily smiled. Narcissia, at least, didn't seem to hate her. They went up and Narcissa opened the closet.

"Oh," she gasped in awe. "This is beautiful! You have great taste!"

"Well, thank you. The lady at the shop helped me pick it out." She smiled. "I have never seen such a beautiful dress."Lily gulped. "Thank you, for both of them." Narcissia waved her thanks away.

"It was our pleasure!" Narcissia looked over the dinner gown and nodded approvingly.

"Did Malfoy see these?" she asked.

"No," Lily smiled. "The lady asked him to stand outside. She said it would be best if it was a surprise."

"Yes, it will be that." She looked over Lily's hair. "Would you allow me to do your hair for the dinner and ball?" Lily blinked.

"Of course you can." she grinned. "I'll bet you can do much better than I could."

"Its a deal," Narcissia smiled at her, still feeling the fabric of the dress.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ball

Hey all! So, what do you say? Two updates in a week! I am on a roll! (or still trying to make up for not updating for four months...sorry about that.) Well, anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Nine: The Ball

Lily woke up in a unfamiliar bed and she almost panicked before remembering where she was. She climbed out of the gigantic bed, which took a minute or two because she had to extricate herself from all the bed cloths. As she passed by the mirror, she saw how tousle-haired she was.

"I want a bath," she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, miss." said a little creature at her knee. "If you come this way, I will take you to the bath room. I have already drawn a bath for you," the creature curtsied. Lily knelt down to get a better look at her. At least, Lily thought it was female.

"Are you," said Lily, tentatively. "A house elf?"

"If it pleases you, miss, that I am." Lily laughed.

"If it didn't please me, would you not be a house elf?" she smiled at the house elf. "What is your name?" The house elf blinked up at her.

"My name?" she squeaked. Lily nodded, smiling gently. The house elf burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily in alarm. She recalled that Dobby had acted just like that when Harry had treated him kindly. She wondered if that was what was going on now.

"The kind Miss," sniffed the house elf. "Asked her what her name was."

"Come sit down," said Lily, actually starting to worry now. This made the house elf cry harder.

"Miss asked her to sit down," bawled the house elf. Lily shushed her kindly and pulled her gently down so she was sitting. The house elf wiped her eyes with the corner of her pillow-case like dress. Lily wondered if all of the Malfoy household house elves wore the same thing. Lily sat down next to her.

"Its okay," Lily crooned. "Its alright, shh." Finally, the elf calmed down enough and the only sign that she had been crying was a few hiccups here and there.

"Miss, if," hiccup. "If it pleases you, my name is Dorna."

"Hi there, Dorna. I'm Lily." She smiled at the house elf. "I believe you said something about a bath?" The house elf smiled.

"Right this way, Miss Lily." She bowed Lily out of the room and lead the way to a bath room. Lily stripped in the room outside the bath, leaving her clothes neatly folded on a bench. She walked into the room and walked slowly into the bath. It was a huge bath, more like a pool. It was made out of black marble and already filled with steaming water. Lily sighed as she sunk into the bath. She swam across a little and looked around for soap. She washed her hair well and then got out and dried herself completely. She looked out of the bath room for her cloths, and found in their place silk undergarments, a sheer silk dress and a sparkling white bathrobe. She raised her eyebrows, but took the hint. She dressed quickly and pulled her soaked hair back off her face. She opened the door slowly and looked in both directions, checking for anyone before making a quick dash to her bedroom. She was almost there when someone came out from around the corner and Lily ran right into him. She was knocked to the ground and sat there for a moment, blinking up at the person she had run into.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," she gulped. Malfoy had just round the corner after his father. "And Draco."

"Lily?" he asked, rushing forward to help her up. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"The little imp ran into me," Lucius grumbled. "Its to early for little girls to be running around." he walked off. Malfoy sighed.

"Don't mind my father. He didn't sleep well last night," Malfoy said, apologetically. He eyes lingered on the neck of the robe which had opened during her fall. Lily pulled it closed again as Malfoy helped her up. She looked at him reproachfully, then smiled.

"Thanks," she said, happily. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. And yourself?" asked Malfoy, like a gentleman.

"The bed was very comfortable!" Lily smiled. "So, have any idea what happened to my clothes?" Malfoy laughed.

"I bet a house elf grabbed it. They are good at that sort of thing. You'll get it back, probably just packed at the bottom of your suitcase or something." He smiled at Lily. "Ah!" he said, making Lily jump a little. "My father asked me to tell you that my mother is going to meet you in the garden for breakfast. She wants to talk to you about your schedule for the day." Lily stared at him blankly.

"I have a schedule?" She blinked at him.

"Of course! There is a lot that has to be done before you will be ready to appear on my arm tonight," He smiled at her. Lily felt the cold, icy tendrils of uneasiness start to slide into her stomach. It intensified when she say Narcissia sitting at the table in the garden, looking over a choice of colors presented to her by another women.

"Ah, Lily," Narcissia said, looking up for just a moment before going back to the color scheme. "This one," she said the the lady who carefully marked it before bowing her head at Narcissia and disapporating. "Sit, please," Narcissia gestured at the seat next to her, and Lily slowly slide into it. Narcissia passed her a plate piled with breakfast food. "So," she said, as Lily took her first bite. "How did you sleep?" Lily swallowed.

"Quite well, thank you, and yourself?" she asked. Narcissia nodded her head in reply, looking at another paper.

"So, here is what is going to happen today," Lily looked up. "First, I am going to take you to my beauty consultant. She will help me start getting you ready for tonight." Lily gulped, and took a sip of tea. "We will undoubtedly be there for most of the morning. Then we will come back, get dressed. I will do your hair and mine at that point. Three, this afternoon, is when the guests will start arriving. You and Draco are going to be formally introduced once everyone has arrived." Lily gaped at her.

"What?" she spluttered. "Why not just introduce Draco?" she asked.

"Of course the spotlight will be mostly on Draco," Lily started to breath a sigh of relief. "However, you are to look like a jewel gracing his arm. Your job here is to make him look good, and you are the right girl for the job." Narcissia smiled at her. Lily smiled back, somehow feeling that this was a very backhanded compliment. "If you will just grasp my arm?" Narcissia held it out.

"Wait, shouldn't I get dressed first?" Asked Lily, suddenly conscious of her garb. Narcissia looked her over.

"No, its okay. There will be no men where we are going," She held out her arm again, this time, Lily had no choice but to take it. Seconds later, it was over.

"Good Morning!" said a feminine voice. Lily looked up and saw it belonged to a women who was breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was a creamy white, her eyes a mysterious hazel, her hair swept back and curled to perfection.

"Darlene! How nice to see you today," Narcissia was smiling gently at the women.

"Well, don't keep standing out in the street! Come in!" Darlene said warmly. She bustled them in. Lily was not surprised to see that her surroundings showed affluence. Her eyes fell on Lily. She smiled. "You are Lily, then?" Lily said yes. Darlene walked around her, Lily fighting to keep her eyes on the women as she walked around her again. "Yes," she said, finally. "I will be able to make her into a women worthy to be on your son's arm. She is halfway there already." She grinned down at Lily, who tentatively smiled back. "Now!" Darlene barked. "Let's get started!" She pushed Lily into a chair, pulling her wand out of her pocket like she was unsheathing a sword.

Two hours later, Lily was staring into a mirror at a girl she didn't recognize. Darlene had made her strip more than once, wand darting around her body, first spreading a kind of lotion, then an adhesive, and then finally a sparkles that drifted onto Lily's skin, making it shimmer brightly at her every moment.

Darlene had gone through several different color schemes to find the one that enhanced Lily's natural beauty as much as possible. She had finally gone with a light reddish pink tint on Lily's lips, dark eye shadow that brought out Lily's green eyes, and a pink blush. Darlene ushered Narcissia into the room and sat her in a chair before turning Lily around to face her. Narcissia's eyes widened. Even she had not expected Lily to look like this.

"I only wish you would let me do her hair," Darlene pleaded.

"No. I want to do that myself. I never had a daughter's hair to do before her first dance," Narcissia said, getting over her shock. "Come, Lily, it is time to go back."

Darlene gave Lily last minute instructions about removing the make-up. It would not come off by simply washing, she explained. Lily payed close attention, not wanting the make-up on any longer than necessary. Narcissia was waiting by the door with a cloak in her hand. She wrapped it around Lily, making sure her face could not be seen.

"It would not do for Draco or my husband to see you before tonight," Said Narcissia, in explanation. They arrived back at the house. Lily was getting used to apperation by this point. Her breath barely hitched at all. Narcissia ushered her into the house, and quickly to Lily's room. "Stay here," She ordered. "I shall return in a moment." Lily stood in front of the mirror again, staring at her reflection. There was something very off about looking like she did. It just felt wrong. Lily's revery was broken by a knock at the door.

"Lily?" Draco called. Lily walked to the door.

"Yes, Malfoy?" She called back.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No, your mother said I can see no one before tonight." It was silent for so long that Lily thought Malfoy had walked away. Then he cleared his throat.

"I'll see you tonight then," he said. Lily could hear his footsteps receding. The door opened a few minutes later and Narcissia poked her head in. She smiled at Lily. She opened the door, fully revealing the box she was carrying. She set it down in front of the mirror and closed the door. She pulled a chair next to the box.

"Sit down," Lily didn't move. She was frowning at the window, deep in thought."Please." Lily looked around, and hurriedly moved to the chair. Narcissia started by brushing her hair until it glowed. Then she started doing something else. Lily could not see what because the chair was facing away from the mirror. Eventually, Lily stopped paying attention and her thoughts started wondering.

"Lily," said Narcissia, shattering the thread of thought in Lily's head. "Stand up and face the mirror." Lily obeyed. Now, the reflection in the mirror showed her nothing but a stranger. Her hair was gently pulled up and eased into a bun. Braids added touches throughout and several strands of carefully curled hair fell around her face. Narcissia nodded in approval at her own work. "Let me help you into your dress. Narcissia brought out her dinner dress and eased it over Lily's face, careful not to disturb even a single strand of hair. Narcissia laced up the dress in the back, tighter than Lily would have liked. Narcissia turned her once more to the mirror. Lily looked simply radiant. "Now, sit in that chair and don't move. I will send in a house elf to collect you later," She said over her shoulder as she left the room. Lily sat for a moment before boredom overcame her. She walked over to the shelf of books and pulled one down before returning to her chair.

"Miss!" Squeaked a voice, hours later, making Lily jump. She closed the book and looked down at the house elf.

"It was Dorna, wasn't it?" Tears welled up in the house elf's eyes. Lily waved her hands. "Please don't cry!" she implored.

"Yes, miss!" Dorna wiped her eyes and sniffed. "My mistress says you are to meet Draco and Dorna is to take you to him."

"Okay, let's go!" Lily said, more than ready to get out of the room. They walked down the halls, Lily not paying attention to where they were going, but thinking of Snape for the first time since she had come to Malfoy Manor.

"In here, Miss,"squeaked the house elf. Lily knocked on the door. Draco, wearing dress robes opened the door. He froze.

"Hey Malfoy," Lily grinned, forgetting the make-up on her face, her dress, and her hair style.

"You look-Well, you look-," he was completely tongue tied. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You look quite handsome as well," she complimented. "So, what's the story? How are we doing this?"

"In a few minutes, that elf will come back to get us. Then, we will go to the door of the Great Hall. That's where the banquet is. My father will gather the guests and announce us. Two elves will throw open the door and we will descend the stairs." He grinned. "A pretty prestigious entry." He beckoned Lily into the room. "My mother asked me to give you these." He pulled Lily over to a table where an emerald necklace, matching bangles and tiara lay. "She said that you could borrow these for tonight." Lily brushed her fingers over them.

"Oh, I don't think I can. What if I break them?" Draco laughed.

"You won't. Here, I'll help." He picked up the necklace unclasped it, then placed it around Lily's neck and clasped it. He snapped open the bangles and slid them over her wrist, three on each arm. Then, he crowned Lily with the tiara. He was very close to her. Lily felt uncomfortable with this.

"Oh, look! She's back." And indeed, the little house elf had returned.

"My mistress calls for you, miss and young master," Dorna squeaked respectfully. Malfoy took Lily's hand and lead her down the hall and to the right.

"You'll be alright," said Draco. Lily had been shaking the whole time they waited. "I'll be with you the whole time, every step of the way." He smiled and Lily made an attempt to smile back. Somehow, his words had not comforted her at all. Suddenly, they were blinded by light as the door were thrown open. "Come on. Let's go!" Malfoy whispered to her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Lily put on her best smile as they slowly descended the staircase. All the guests were clapping for them. She was careful not to make eye contact with any of them. They reached the bottom of the staircase without incident and walked to Draco's parents.

"My dear," Narcissia cooed in an undertone. "That was wonderful!" She looked over Lily again. "Those really suit you," she said, nodding in approval. "I thought they would." Lucius looked down at Lily coolly. She smiled up at him and tipped him a small curtsey. A man came up and engaged Lucius in conversation. Lily looked over at Draco. His mother was still fawning over him.

"Miss Avens?" Lily looked around. A man in pin stripped dress robes came towards her. "Have we met?" He asked.

"I don't believe so, sir," Lily replied.

"Yet you look so familiar." He scrutinized her face.

"Did you know Lily Evens?" Lily asked the man.

"Yes, not well of course, but I did know her. Tragic thing, her passing. In such a violent way too." he shook his head sadly. Then he looked up at her again, and Lily could see that he was looking at her in a new light, and quite possibly comparing her to the Lily he once knew.

"I was just born when she passed, so I never did. I would have liked to though. She was a fine mother, brave too." Lily paused. " I bring her up because many people who knew Lily Evens say I bare a striking resemblance to her."

"Ah, yes. I see it now." He stood back and looked her up and down. "Of course! Yes, Miss Evens, you _do_ bare a striking resemblance. Especially the eyes. Yes."

"Sir, if I might ask, what is your name?" Lily inquired.

"Of course! Goodness me! I hope you will forgive my bad manners!" He babbled. "My name is Cornelius Fudge."

"Ah!" Lily injected. "Hello, minister." She grinned at him, thinking that his time as minister was quickly coming to an end because of his stupidity. She opened her mouth to bring up Voldemort, but quickly closed it. She could not alter the course of the books, and having this conversation with the minister might somehow change his mind.

"There you are!" It was Draco. "Come on. I want to introduce you to...hello minister." He flashed a grin at Fudge.

"Hello, my dear boy. How did you manage to get such a beautiful and unusual girl for your date?" he winked at Malfoy. Lily looked away. Malfoy and the minister started a conversation and after a few minutes Lily was bored. She surreptitiously took a few steps from Malfoy's side and backed away. He didn't notice. Lily smiled and walked away. She wanted to find a corner to side in, away from the crush of people. She walked the perimeter of the room before she saw the perfect spot. It was a window seat sunk into the wall, creating a shadow. It was further hidden by a potted palm tree. She sat back, and observed the room for awhile. It seemed like this party was a mix between a true fall dance and a Halloween dance. Many of the people there were wearing fancy costumes, or even, just masks covering their faces. Then, suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw someone she definitely was not ready to deal with. She looked around again for the tall, thin, sallow skinned man with greasy hair, but could not find him. She slid out of her hiding place and pulled out her wand. She conjured a mask that matched her costume and put it on. Then, she went in search of Draco. She found him in the exact place she had left him, still talking to the minister.

"Draco," she hissed, at a break in the conversation. "Is Sev-Professor Snape here?" Draco nodded absentmindedly at her before answering the minster's question. Lily left again and went back to her hiding place. Her heart sank when she saw that it was now occupied by someone. Lily was about to turn away when the man stirred, and moved out of the shadow. It was Snape. Lily bit her lip. He was staring at her. He raised one hand and with it, beckoned to her.


	10. Chapter 10: Putting Potions to Use

Chapter 10: Putting Potions to Use

Lily, without thinking, began to walk towards Professor Snape. She had only take a few steps when she felt an arm encircle her waist.

"There you are, Lily," breathed Draco in her ear. "I've been looking all over for you. Dinner starts soon, and I want you to be on my arm when we go to sit."

Lily bit her lip, half wanting to throw Draco off her, and half wanting to kiss his cheek for saving her from having to walk over to Snape. She reluctantly let herself be led away, looking over her shoulder at Snape. She mouthed "I will find you" before turning and looking where she was going. Draco lead her to a table set on a dais.

He tugged her around the table, dropped her hand, and pulled out the seat for her. Lily sat down gracefully, smiling up at Malfoy, even though she was slightly annoyed at him. They were in a spotlight now, and she would not mess up this night for him. At least, not yet.

Lily looked to her left. An old wizard was sitting there. He looked back at her with interest.

"Miss Evens, I presume?" He said. His voice was silky, and smooth. Not at all the wizened croak that Lily had been expecting.

"Yes," Lily replied. "Have we met?"

"No, I do not believe so. You merely remind me of the Lily of my youth." He sighed slightly. "Oh, do forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself. I am Arkie Alderton," he said gravely.

"It is nice to meet you," Lily said politely.

"Are you still a Hogwarts student?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"What year?"

"The same as Draco," she answered.

"How fascinating," he murmured to himself. "You do not know who I am."

Lily blinked. "I'm afraid I do not," she said, slightly abashed.

"Oh, my dear, do not feel embarrassed. This is quite refreshing to me." He smiled slightly. "Please, let us continue talking. I find you exceptionally interesting."

"What do you wish to talk about?" Lily inquired.

"Where are you in your charms class right now?" he asked.

"Um, I believe that I just learned levitation," Lily started.

The man blinked. "Levitation? At your age?"

"Well, you see..." Lily started, totally at a loss for words.

"Quite curious," the man stated. "Charms is a useful class to excel at. Yes indeed. And potions?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer him.

Five minutes later, Draco looked over, totally shocked to find Lily and Alderton swapping potion tips.

"I really do find, that adding just a pinch of ventaculla seeds does help to keep the Trydon active longer in that particular potion," Lily said.

"There has been a potion that I have been struggling with." He went on to list all the things he had tried to create something called an "Adhesive Cralight".

"Okay, as I see it, your problem would be the peppermint. That really shouldn't be added after the catline pods. It actually completely reverses their thickening tendencies. In fact," she paused, noticing Draco's stare. "What is it Draco?" she asked.

"Please, Miss Avens. Please continue!" said Alderton, an intense look on his face.

"Well," she resumed. "The catline pods might be better placed after the dragon blood. The congealing nature of the blood will improve thickening, while also leaving the peppermint to stew a short bit longer. Overall, that should produce a stronger adhesive. Actually," she took a breath. "This should be one of the stronger of all adhesives. It should survive rain, dryness, and any other adverse conditions. It is ideal for outdoor projects."

"Yes, this is the solution!" cried Alderton, a crazed look in his eyes. He stopped a passing house elf. "You, please, bring me a quill and some parchment!" He turned to Lily. "Miss Avens, I need you to write that all down, if you would. I do not trust my mind to hold it all in, and I do believe you have created a solution. Yes." The transformation of Alderton was very surprising. No longer was he slouching in his seat. Now, he was upright, rigid almost. There was a fire in his eye.

"Sir, the parchment, here it is," squeaked a voice next to Lily.

Alderton snatched the parchment from the house elf.

Lily dropped her napkin.

"Thank you, Dorna," whispered Lily, leaning down to pick it up.

"Please," said Alderton impatiently, "Write that down."

Lily took the parchment and dipped the quill in ink. She eyed the quill, still not used to not using a pen, and set it to the paper. She began writing down the ingredients, and then continued to the instructions. She filled the front of the paper, and then paused to wait for the ink to dry. Then, she continued on the back. Finally, she finished, and quickly scanned her work.

"I believe that this is all correct," she said, handing over the parchment.

Alderton took the parchment and carefully put tucked it into the front of his dress robes. "That was very helpful, very helpful. Yes indeed," he wheezed. His voice had lost some of its smoothness.

Lily turned her attention to her plate, which she had neglected for the past few minutes.

"Lily," said Draco in an undertone. "Do you really not know who he is?"

"No, why?" said Lily.

"He is one of the best broomstick designers. He might just take your idea and use it to make a better broomstick," Draco explained.

Lily blinked. "So?"

"Nothing really. If you are okay with him selling your idea, then so be it."

Lily shrugged. "I don't mind." She grinned. "If we really want to get technical, he should pay Snape, not myself. He taught me everything I know. Literally." Remembering Snape, Lily looked around, trying to find him. She scanned the tables and frowned. She didn't see him anywhere. Lily looked again, trying to see every face, but again, she came up blank.

"Lily," asked Draco, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just seeing who's here, really." Lily smiled again at him. She looked down again at her plate. A little cake had appeared there. "Is it desert already?" she asked Draco.

He laughed a little. "Where've you been? On a mental excursion?"

Lily smiled again at him, a little sheepishly. "Just a little, I suppose." Lily took a bite of the cake. Minutes later, a house elf took away her plate.

Narcissa stood up and beckoned to Lily. She gracefully rose to her feet and followed Narsissa out a side door.

"Well done so far," Narcissa said, walking as fast as her heeled feet would allow. "Now, hurry, we must be back in mere minutes." Lily ripped off her heels and ran past Narcissa to her room. Dorna the house elf was there already. She jumped onto a chair, and rapidly undid Lily's dress.

"Hurry Miss, hurry," she squeaked. Dorna helped Lily into her other dress, and laced up the back. Lily stole a look at herself in the mirror. This dress, seemingly meant for seduction, was tighter, flared out at the waist, cascading to the floor, and pushed her breasts up. Dorna slipped on Lily's shoes, a crimson red to match the dress, and rapidly undid Lily's hair. She gently, but swiftly, pulled a comb through Lily's hair. A split second later, Narcissa pushed open the door. She was dressed in a sequined black, skin tight gown. Her plunging neckline was accented by a glimmering necklace made completely from silver and diamonds.

"Ah," she said, stopping when she saw Lily. "Yes. Your look is completely altered. Yes. This is perfect," she flashed Lily a smile. "Now, to complete your look..." she trailed off, grabbing the brush and her wand. Minutes later, Lily was shown her reflection. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a wild, yet alluring manner.

"Yes," purred Narcissa. "You were the perfect girl for this job."


	11. Chapter 11: I love you?

You guys are gonna kill me, but anyway, sorry for taking so long to update! And, by taking so long, I am referring to the last update I did. A combination of life, and writer's block kept me from updating. I am still trying to redeem myself slightly. Hopefully, I will get the next one out soon enough.

Anyway, in honor of the Harry Potter coming out, I decided to bit the bullet and just get this stuff out. Now, sit back, get comfy, and enjoy the read!

Chapter 11: I love you?

Lily slipped into the dinner area through the side door, having begged Narcissa not to make her walk down the steps again, feeling it was pushing her luck. Narcissa finally agreed when Lily said that she didn't want to ruin all Narcissa's hard work by tumbling down the stairs and destroying the effect of wild seductress.

The dining room was empty. Lily sighed in relief and began walking towards the ballroom. She opened the door. It struck something with a loud crack.

"Ouch," said Draco as the door whacked him.

"Oh, there you are," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" gasped Lily, reaching out to feel his shoulder and make sure the door hadn't broken anything.. Then she looked over his shoulder. No music was playing, and all the guests were standing around waiting.

"It's nothing," he stopped grimacing, taking Lily's hand in his own. "Come on, we have to start the dancing," Malfoy said. "Let's go!" He tugged on her hand. This time, Lily didn't care about making him upset. She dropped his hand.

"You didn't say anything about this," she grimaced. "I can't...I've never danced before."

"That's okay. I'm a good leader. Come on! Everyone is waiting!" he looked at her slyly. "Don't forget who just smacked who with a door."

"I should've hit you harder," grumbled Lily, but she let herself be dragged onto the dance floor, feeling it was more dignified then running back into the dinning hall or throwing a tantrum.

Malfoy put a hand on her waist, and she put a hand on his shoulder. She leaned back from him, feeling to close, but he jerked her closer. Then, to the first strains of a violin, he took her hand, and lead her in an elegant waltz. Lily mentally cast a levitation spell, just so she was an inch above the ground. That way, she couldn't step on his feet.

"You don't have to do that, you know," whispered Malfoy, as she stepped above his feet. "I don't care if you step on my feet." Malfoy smiled crookedly.

"I'll remember that," muttered Lily. The song ended.

"Excuse me," said a voice Lily recognized. "May I cut in?" It was Snape.

"Of course," said Malfoy.

Lily really could have kicked him this time. She gritted her teeth a little, but let Malfoy pass her on to Snape.

Before he let go, he whispered in her ear, "You really are a natrual dancer. Just loosen up a bit. I'll be right there, waiting for you the moment the next dance is done." Then Malfoy bowed, and walked out of sight.

The music started again. It was a Swing. Snape pulled her into the promenade position almost immediately.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked, after several moments of silence.

Snape pushed her away into a turn. Lily couldn't help noticing how good he was at dancing. Better than Malfoy, even. She didn't feel lost in the dance at all. He got her to complete intricate steps by a slight touch and positions of his hand. Lily found herself loosening up, and starting to smile. The song seemed to go on and on, and Lily enjoyed every second of it. The music stopped just as Snape pulled her back into the circle of his arms. Lily was so dazzled by his closeness that it took her a moment to realize that the music had stopped. She looked up into his face. He looked his usual calm and stoic self, but his eyes, betraying his emotion, glittered with intensity. Lily realized that his eyes, described by harry as cold and lifeless, were really the only part of him that was alive.

Lily let her realization show on her face. "Sev, I-," she stopped talking, noticing that Snape's gaze had intensified further, and wondering why. Just then, Malfoy walked up.

"I'll take her back, then," he said, a quick look of warning crossing his face.

Snape's eyes lingered on Lily's eyes, just as his fingertips lingered on her hand and shoulders, as he slowly let go. Lily felt each of her fingers slowly leave his palm. Her fingerstips suddenly felt cold and icy.

"You look great, by the way," said Malfoy, flashing her a grin, as he walked her away from Snape. "I was so dazzled by your appearance that I couldn't tell you earlier."

Malfoy pulled her close as the orchestra struck up a lively song. Lily had no idea what the dance was called, but it was extremely fast. She was pulled dazzlingly fast towards him, and pushed away, just as rapidly, on the next beat. It didn't help that she kept remembering how wonderful a dancer Snape was, and knowing she wouldn't be as lost if he were her partner. Ten minutes later, Lily was both extremely dizzy and out of breath.

"Can—can we go up to the roof?" she gasped. "I need some fresh air."

Malfoy started walking away, hand still clasping hers. They wove their way through the guests, Malfoy greeting each by name, but walking straight past Professor Snape when they chanced upon him. Lily kept her head down, cheeks feeling slightly hot, though she convinced herself she was just warm from the vigorous dancing. After they passed, Lily could not resist the urge to look back. She saw Snape jerk his head, and look at the old witch he had been talking to. She kept looking at him over her shoulder and thought she caught him looking at her from the corner of his eyes, though she could not be sure.

Then Malfoy pulled her behind a marble pillar and opened a side door. They both slipped through. Lily doubted that anyone saw them leave. They walked up the stairs, two sets, and then Malfoy touched a door, which silently slide open. Lily rushed up past him, into the cold, clear, night air, gasping at the chill, but wonderfully pure air. She rushed over to the balcony and looked down. She whistled.

"It's a long way down," she commented. Then she turned abruptly to Malfoy. "In about a year and a half, you will stand on a roof, just like this one, but perhaps, considerably higher in the sky," Lily looked up at the stars. "You will then make one of the biggest decisions of your life." Lily leaned over the balcony again. "You will not be alone, up there," she sighed. "But in the end, everything depends on you." Lily turned to face him again. "You will face much in the next year. A great project will consume all your waking moments," She sighed again. "I wish it did not have to be so, I really do," Lily concluded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Malfoy, eyes slightly widened. "How do you know this? What do you mean?"

Lily froze, realizing what she had just said. She turned away again and closed her eyes. She blinked. Nothing had happened. She was still on the balcony. "I sometimes...know things. Things that will happen," Lily said, evasively.

Malfoy blinked. "What else do you know?" he asked, eagerly.

"I can't say," answered Lily.

Malfoy looked away. "But you know something," Malfoy said.

Lily turned back to the balcony again. "I know everything," she said. "To a point, but believe me, you don't want to know, and I couldn't tell you even if you begged me to," she turned back to him to flash him a quick smile.

He had an odd expression on his face, suddenly intense. Her heart started beating twice its normal pulse. She was suddenly very afraid for some reason. Lily took a step back, hitting the balcony. She realized that she had nowhere to go, but down.

He paused, then turned to her. "I love you," he said, before closing the space between them.

So? What do you think? Do you hate me? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Just because I left it at a terrible cliff hanger last time, I figured it would only be kind to get another one out as soon as I could. This chapter is actually longer than most. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Waking up, again.

Lily never felt Malfoy's touch. She leaned back just a bit to far, and suddenly, she was falling. Malfoy's face grew distant. His outstretched hands, vainly trying to catch, and his mouth moving, calling her name again and again. Lily couldn't tell if he was screaming, or merely mouthing. Everything was silent. All she could hear was the sound of the wind whistling in her ears.

"Am I going to die?" she said. How she had time do think any of this, she never knew. Time seemed to slow. She stared at the stars, at the moon. Finally, panic began to set in. "Severus!" She screamed, and then all was black.

_Lily,_ said a voice. _Lily._

Lily opened her eyes. All was white. "Did I die? Is this heaven?" she said to the emptiness.

_No, silly. You know where you are. You've been here enough._

Lily looked around again. She immediately recognized her surroundings. She was back in the cloud. "Yes, so I do," Lily said, answering the voice. "What happened?"

_You fell from the top of the mansion._

"Yeah, I sorta had worked that out," said Lily, good-natured, but a little impatient.

_And you hit the ground. You barely survived. _

"Where is my body now?"

_In Hogwarts. In the infirmary._

"So, how long until I can go back?"

_Soon, but you body need to heal._

"How badly injured am I?" asked Lily.

_You will heal, but I would imagine you will bare some scars for the rest of your life. _

"I can live with that," Lily laughed.

_ You have two choices now. You may choose to sleep until your body is ready for you to wake, or you can stay awake. However, you should know there is nothing here for you to do, so you will be very bored. It might be weeks, months even._

"Can't you teach me more magic?"

_Alas, no. I gave you the last of my magic. Even if I hadn't, magic cannot be used here. There is too much that is unstable, ever changing here. Magic can and should only exist on earth. _

"So, where are we now? Heaven?"

_I haven't the slightest idea. I would imagine that some might call this place that, but I am not sure I would agree, exactly._

"What would you call it, then?"

_Ah, my dear, the living should not know all the secrets of the dead._

"Why not?"

_What would there be to live for, if you knew all?_

"There would be a lot. Other people, places you can't see here, at least, I don't think you can see them here," said Lily, doubtfully.

_Ah, but what if, in this place, everything was as you wanted it?_

"Is it?"

_ That, my dear, would be telling._

"Hey," Lily said, a thought occurring to her. "Is there a God?"

The voice laughed. _That one, I will not tell you, no matter the circumstances. You know to much about this place already. You've spent too much time here for someone who is not dead. _

"Like what?" Lily asked, pulling off a bit of cloud and molding it into a figure. "Like these clouds are soft and fluffy, and bottom line, not real clouds at all? Real clouds couldn't bare my weight at all. So, is this place all an illusion then? Is it not really cloud at all?" Lily asked.

_Maybe it would be best if you went to sleep after all._

"Hey!" said Lily, starting to argue. "You said it would be my choice..." she trailed off, eyes feeling heavy. Slowly, mutinously, she sunk into sleep.

Lily twitched, sending the occupants of the room in a state of excitement. Lily opened her emerald orbs.

"Lily!" cried several pairs of voices. The first people she saw were Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Hey guys," she croaked. "What's shaking?" They looked at her in confusion.

"Ah, American slang. Sorry," Lily grinned.

Madame Pomfry bustled over. "You three, please, go find Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore. If the Headmaster is not available, please find Professor McGonagall. They looked at each other and then got up as one.

"We'll see you later," Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's great to have you back," said Ron.

Harry just looked at her and smiled.

"Why Professor Snape?" asked Lily, as Madame Pomfry fussed over her.

"He has expressly asked to see you the moment you wake up," she looked over her glasses at Lily. "It was also he who very likely saved you."

"Wait, come again?" said Lily.

"He just happened to be right near you when you fell. If not for his measures to prevent your death, we would not be speaking to each other now."

"Um..okay. I'll need to thank him then," Lily said, still in shock. "Hang on, if I was that seriously injured, why aren't I at St. Mungo's?"

"Well, your guardian expressly forbade me to transfer you, He said we would take care of you here, and since there was no immediate danger, I agreed."

"Wait, I have a guardian?" Lily asked, totally lost by this point.

"Yes, of course my dear. Don't you remember? The headmaster himself became your guardian a few months ago."

"Yes, of course," said Lily, trying to understand everything at once.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, wondering why this question had just occurred to her.

"A month and a half. It's almost Christmas," said Madame Pomfry, a little sadly.

"Like, how close to Christmas? Does term end tomorrow?"

"Yes, now that you mention it-," said Madame Pomfry, checking Lily's temperature. The door crashed open, startling both of them.

"Lily, I head you were awake and I came running, as fast as I could," panted Snape, sinking into a chair.

"Severus! Please, a little peace and quiet wouldn't hurt the poor girl!" reproached Madame Pomfry.

"Professor Snape, I believe it is because of you that I am alive," said Lily. "Thank you," she said, looking down at her hands. "How did you get there so fast?"

Snape looked at her disbelievingly. "You shouted my name loud enough," he said. "I don't know why, but you didn't fall as fast as you should have. I got out there just as you hit the ground. Did you cast a spell to slow yourself down?"

She frowned. "I don't remember casting a spell. Maybe I did though. Who knows?" She paused. "And I didn't shout..." Lily said, starting angry and then trailing off, as memories of that night started to come back. "Yes, yes I did," she muttered.

Snape leaned in closer to her. "Why though?" he asked softly. "Why did you scream my name and not Malfoy's?"

"You're back to that?" groaned Lily.

"Back to what?"

"Thinking that I have a thing for Malfoy," Lily accused.

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't need to say it," said Lily, dryly. "Your actions spoke loud enough."

"So you don't have a thing for him, then?" asked Snape.

"No, I don't," said Lily, before realizing that Madame Pomfry was surveying them with a lot of shock, and an air of putting two and two together.

"So, how about them Yankees?" said Lily weakly.

"What?" asked Snape.

"Who?" inquired Madame Pomfry.

"They're a baseball team in the United States," Lily said, to their blank looks. "You know, baseball." They still were drawing blanks. "Never mind," sighed Lily. Just then, Dumbledore swept in, quite defusing any awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"Oh hey, professor," called Lily. "What's been happening?"

"I see you are feeling quite well," he observed, a twinkle in his eye. "Madame Pomfry, might I ask you to go see to a student in the Great Hall? I believe he is about to be quite sick."

"Of course, Albus," she said, a bit surprised, but at the same time resigned.

After Madame Pomfry left, Dumbledore sat down. "Well, Lily," he started. "You've given us all quite a scare."

Lily grimaced.

"Did you jump?" asked Snape, his hands curled into fists. He couldn't look at her.

Lily looked him over. He looked thin and gaunt. He was paler than usual.

"No, of course I didn't jump. What a silly idea!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Then what happened?" he demanded, eyes snapping to her face.

Lily thought a moment. What had exactly happened? She mustered as much confusion onto her face as possible before answering. "I'm afraid I can't quite remember," she said, looking Snape in the eye because she knew he couldn't use Legilimency on her. Even so, Lily was not as confident in her lying abilities as she once had been.

Snape sat back. She could tell from his expression that he knew that she was lying and was thinking the worst.

"Did Malfoy push you then?" he asked.

"No," Lily sighed. "Oh wait, it's all coming back now," she muttered. "I didn't realize I was so close to the wall and he startled me and I took a step back. That's what happened." She begged Snape nonverbally to not ask what Malfoy had done.

Snape sat back, looking satisfied with her answer, for the time being.

"So, Professor, I just found out I have a guardian," said Lily, smiling slightly. "Care to guess who?"

"What?" Snape asked, suddenly sitting forward again.

"Why, yes, I do believe you do," Dumbledore said, looking at Lily gravely. She suddenly understood that he didn't want Snape to know who her guardian was.

"So, I hear that it's the last day before term ends," said Lily, changing the subject.

"Wait, who's her guardian?" asked Snape.

"Severus, that hardly matters," said Dumbledore.

"Yes it does. Why does she have a guardian if she has relatives close by?" Snape asked.

"Who said I had relatives close by, may I ask?" asked Lily, slightly confused.

"You did," said Snape, look of triumph on his face. "I knew you were lying about going to see them earlier this year!"

"Yay for you?" Lily said, trying to keep from giving more away.

"So you were lying," he said. "Are you admitting it?"

"Severus, I thought you already knew I was lying," breathed Lily.

"Severus, I think it is time to leave poor Lily alone," Dumbledore said, standing up. "And I do believe that you have a class to teach at the moment."

Snape stood up slowly. Eyes flicking between Lily and Dumbledore, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'll see you later, for lessons," Lily said, slowly.

"You plan to be out of the infirmary by then?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I will be out by then," Lily confirmed.

Snape stalked out.

"Well, he's acting like a child and thanks for that," said Lily, the moment he was gone. She looked at Dumbledore, who was surveying her over his half-moon glasses. He had the most peculiar look on his face. "What?" asked Lily.

"Yes, it is true, Severus is acting quite odd," Dumbledore commented, a twinkle in his eye.

Lily stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was on about, then she shrugged.

"So, I need to know. Is it really the last day before term ends?" Lily said, for the third time.

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore said. "Is something going to happen?"

"Perhaps," Lily said, swinging her legs out of bed and standing up. She wobbled slightly. "Jeez, I got weak," she commented. She slowly walked around the room, grasping at the wall and other object to keep her upright. "This is going to be interesting. I really do need to be out of here by dinner. Would you plead my case before Madame Pomfry?"

"I can certainly try, but no guarantees, I'm afraid. I'm already in her bad books because I insisted you remain here."

"Well, that was a good move too, since I don't really exist here. That would have been interesting if they tried to find my birth certificate and all," Lily commented, sitting down on the ground and stretching out her legs, which had stiffened already. Then she got up, and did another lap around the room.

"Yes, it would have been quite interesting. And then you would be known of throughout the ministry. I do agree with you that it would be best to keep yourself hidden and not in the eyes of the ministry."

"It could be very useful not to be know," Lily added.

"So, when you slept, where were you?" asked Dumbledore, changing the subject.

"I was in the cloud. Actually, now that you mention it, I am extremely angry at that person in the cloud. She put me to sleep!" Lily said, indignantly. "It was just getting interesting too!"

"What were you talking about with her?" asked Dumbledore, curiously.

"Mostly, where we were and such," Lily fell backwards. "Ouch," she said, before pulling herself back up. "I asked if we were in heaven, and she wouldn't answer me, exactly. She said I knew to much already about the world of the dead," said Lily, conversationally.

"Really? This is quite interesting. So, that place, is part of the world of the dead."

"Actually, it is just like a place that is described in the book, later on. I'm not going to tell you why, of course, but I have reason to believe that someone ends up going there, to that exact place."

"Lily, I would imagine you know all about this," he held up his hand. It still looked dead, and worse than before.

"Yes," Lily sighed. "I know all about it."

"Then, do you also know about the pact between Severus and myself?" Dumbledore continued.

"Yes."

"And you know why he is still working with me," said Dumbledore. "Even if he himself doesn't desire to."

"For his love of a Lily," Lily said. "I don't understand where you are going with this."

"What would happen if he began to love another?" asked Dumbledore.

"But he doesn't, in the books."

"No, not in the books, but you aren't in the books."

"Are you saying that my being here is going to make Severus fall in love with someone?" asked Lily, slightly confused.

"It may," said Dumbledore gravely. "And if that should happen, I fear for Harry's life."

So, what do you think? Although it is true I am writing mostly for pleasure, it is always nice to have some feedback! So, people, please review!


	13. Chapter 13: An antidote for the future

Chapter 13: An antidote for the future  
"Madame Pomfry, I am sure professor Dumbledore has already talked to you about this, but it is extremely important that I get out of here by tonight," said Lily, as the matron walked her around the room again. It was getting dangerously close to nine o'clock.  
"He has," she pursed her lips. "Might I ask what is so important that you need to compromise your health?"  
"Well, about that," said Lily, thinking "crap, now what?". "I just have something I need to do."  
"Does it have to do with Severus?" Madame Pomfry asked, shrewdly. Lily looked confused.  
"What? No," she said. Then paused. "Actually," she paused again. "Well, that sucks," she said to herself. Madame Pomfry looked at her with her eyebrows raised. Lily closed her eyes again.  
_Well, hello there, _said the voice._ Did you have a nice sleep?_  
"It was delightful," said Lily. "So, we know that Mr. Weasly is about to get bite, but the thing I'm wondering about is the antidote."  
_I think you should assist the man in creating it. After all, you are a potion's whiz._  
"Wouldn't that change the story though?"  
_Not exactly. As long as he still administers it at the same time, I don't see how your involvement would change much. It would be invaluable for you to know that potion._  
"Snape."  
_Yes._  
"Again I ask, wouldn't that change the plot?"  
_Sorry, we'll have to take this up at another time. She's calling you._  
"Lily," said Madame Pomfry.  
"Yes?" Lily said, opening her eyes.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing really, I suppose," she smiled wryly. "I'm just as confused as you are." Dumbledore walked into the infirmary.  
"I've come to collect Lily," said Dumbledore.  
Madame Pomfry sat Lily down. "You're to take it easy over the break. Nothing strenuous, nothing that might cause you to be injured. You are strictly to rest. Are you going somewhere over the Christmas break?"  
"Actually, yes, but rest assured, that I will take it easy," Lily said, smiling affectionately at Madame Pomfry. She stood up and Dumbledore offered her his good arm. They walked across the infirmary and closed the door.  
"You're going somewhere over the holidays? This is news to me," said Dumbledoor softly.  
"Yeah. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," said Lily, equally as softly. "I'll go with Harry."  
"This is also news to me," said Dumbledore.  
"Good. It should be," said Lily. "Now, we have about three hours before all hell breaks loose."

Lily and Dumbledore turned to face the door as they heard three knocks. The headmasters suddenly stopped giving advice and were immediately silent. Lily nodded at Dumbledore and retreated into a corner. The door opened, reavealing Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Ron.  
"Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall...and..._ah_."  
"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a...well, a nightmare," Professor McGonagall said. "He says..."  
"It wasn't a nightmare," said Harry quickly.  
Professor McGonalgall looked around at Harry, frowning slightly.  
"Very well, then, Potter, you tell the headmaster about it."  
"I...well, I _was_ asleep..." said Harry.

Lily zoned out as he told the rest of his story. She was thinking about herself assigned to helping in St. Mungo's. Lily started and blinked at the sudden flash of fire, then went back to her reverie.

"Lily," Dumbledore called.

Lily looked up. All the Weasley children had assembled.

"Lily, how long have you been there?" asked Ron, looking shaken.

"Awhile," Lily said softly.

"It's time to go, Lily," he held out the blackened kettle.

They all touched a part of it. Lily watched Harry closely as Dumbledore began to count down from three. She saw his expression change slightly, and then a split second of shock, before the portkey pulled them away, and rammed them into an entirely different place. Lily stayed on her feet, but everyone else was on the floor. She gave a hand up to Harry, who was closest, and gave him a searching look. Harry looked white, and met her eyes. She smiled slightly.

"We'll talk about it later," she whispered, watching his eyes widen in surprise.

"Back again, the blood traitor brats, is it true their father's dying...?"

"OUT!" roared a second voice.

Lily turned to face Sirius Black. He paused, staring at her.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. "Lily."

"Hey, Sirius," she smiled. "Um, I'm someone who is good friends with Harry from school. I know who you are and that you are innocent." She smiled sightly. "Dumbledore sent me with them."

Sirius looked very confused.

"We'll talk later," she said, softly. "I think George wants to know what happened."

Mrs. Weasley walked in, declaring that Mr. Weasley was going to be alright and that they would see him later. Lily got up and started to help Sirius make breakfast.

"So, who are you?" asked Sirius, as he lit the oven with his wand.

"My name is Lily Evens," she said, as she started cracking eggs into a big bowl. "I think Harry wants to talk to you," she said, nodding at Harry. "I'll take care of everything here."

After breakfast, everyone decided to take a nap.

"Harry?" called Lily after him.

"Yeah?" he said, looking worried and exhausted.

"You can sleep. I promise. You won't turn into...anything."

"How did you...know?" asked Harry.

"Sometimes...I know things," said Lily evasively. "But Harry, really. You should get some sleep." She knew that he would still stay up, worried about every-one's safety. It was so much like him. She smiled, and followed Ginny up to a bed, where she promptly passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: An unexpected visitor

Lily woke up to the silent house. She wasn't quite sure what woke her up, and was about to drift off again, when she heard footsteps. She crawled silently out of her bed, and padded in her socked feet out of the room. She winced as a stair creaked. She willed herself to levitate an inch above the ground and continued down the stairs. She passed the door, and examined it closely. It was closed now, but she suspected someone had just come into the house. She walked down toward the basement kitchen. The door was ajar. She pushed it open.

Snape was sitting in a chair, with his back to her. He had his head in his hands, and looked very tired. Lily stood in the door for a moment. She debated going back the way she had come, but then she took pity on him. He looked lonely and harassed. A sudden thought occurred to her. Had Dumbledore yet asked him to teach Harry legilimens yet?

"Sev," she said, making him jump. She came over and sat beside him.

"Lily," he sighed. "I didn't think anyone would be awake."

"Sev. That's what she used to call you, right?" said Lily, somewhat absentmindedly. She looked up. Snape was clenching his fists.

"How do you know so much about us?" he asked. "No one knew." He dropped his head into his hands.

Cursing herself for bringing it up, Lily remained silent for a moment, and then sighed. "I know for the same reason that I disappeared. It's," she paused. "I once let slip to you that someone was , in some ways, controlling my life." Snape looked up, and Lily looked away. "I'm afraid that's all I can say. I'm sorry." She really was sorry. She didn't like keeping things from him. He was her friend. "Someday, I will tell you everything."

Snape dropped his head back into his hands.

Lily cleared her throat. "Dumbledore has asked you to begin lessons with Harry in legilimens." It wasn't a question. Snape looked up at her again, then opened his mouth to speak. He seemed to choke back a question, then sighed.

"Yes," he muttered. "Dumbledore like to torture me, it seems. That boy...he's like James. The same arrogance. He's not worthy to have her eyes!" Snape slammed a fist into the table.

Lily frowned. "James took away everything you love. He took her from you, in your way of thinking," she paused. "Yet you protect Harry. You do it because you love her, always will love her." Snape was looking at her in shock. "Harry looks very much like James," she paused again. "But he has Lily's heart. It is in your power to see beyond the husk of James Potter, and into the soul of Lily." She smiled. "It's quite like the resemblance between your Lily, and me. I am not her. But, perhaps some who meet me may think I act quite like her, and treat us as the same person, which, to other's eyes, we are so clearly not." She met his eyes. "I will never ever be Lily Evens. And those that look for her in me are wasting their time."

_Lily, _commanded the voice. _It is time for you to stop talking about this. You have planted the seed. Let it grow. It will give him the strength to carry out what must be done._ _Now, remember your next task. Find a way to help with the antidote. Everything rests on Author Weasly being cured. _

"Severus, may I ask a favor of you?" Lily asked, after five minutes of silence had passed.

He looked up at her and nodded.

"Author Weasly is an important man. I wish to aid the healer in creating an antidote. You know that you have given me the tools to be able to save him, but the healer does not know that. Would you be able to use your influence to ease my way?"

Snape looked at her questioningly. "You do not have a degree. They will never allow you to do it." Lily winced.

"Not that this counts for much, but I was a doctor in another life," she said, smiling a little. "And you and I've been making antidotes for a long time before now." She looked at him, begging him with her eyes. He couldn't know that his life rested on him doing the very thing she asked for.


	15. Chapter 15: Stitches

Chapter 15: Stitches

Lily stood in front of the department store with the dummies modeling fashions ten years out of date, and smiled. She had already been to see Mr. Weasly once, but had not met Healer Smethwyck. Today, however, she had an appointment.

"I'm here to see Healer Smethwyck," she whispered through the glass. The dummy looked furtively around, then beckoned her forward though the glass. She walked right through it. It felt like going through a sheet of water, but on the other side, she came out quite dry. She hurried forward to join the cue in front of the pretty blond receptionist. As she waited, she looked around. A man was randomly singing in an opera voice behind her, and another shaking badly as little lumps crawled around under his skin. Lily looked on with a detached interest. She knew the singing man was suffering from an over reactive euphoria charm, and the man from a magical bug. Her lessons with Dumbledore had led her to read books on healing, and she recognized all the signs.

Finally, she reached the receptionist's desk. Between bits of opera being sung behind her, she asked where she might meet the healer. The women directed her to Dai Llewellyn ward, as he was sure to be seeing to patients at this hour. Lily thanked the women, and then headed up.

"Hello Mr. Weasly," she said as she entered the room. He was in the middle of having his bandages changed. The healer cursed quietly as he began to spout blood. Lily rushed forward and helped the healer move quickly and accurately to rewrap the wound. She methodically wrapped the second bandage, as the Healer quickly vanished the bloodied bandages. She expertly tied off the bandage, and turned to the healer. He was regarding her carefully.

"You must be Miss Avens," he said, softly, so as not to bother the other patients.

"Yes," she said, meeting his gaze. She waited for him to speak next.

"Come with me to my office. I've just finished up tending to everyone." Lily nodded, and then followed him from the room, waving goodbye to Mr. Weasly, who was resting, slightly comatose on his bed, his face white with pain. They walked down the hall a bit, then turned into a small office space, complete with a desk, and a potioneer's work area. He sat heavily into a chair and gestured Lily into another.

"Miss Evens, you came at a good time," he sighed. "And I see you have some training in doctoring."

Lily shrugged. "I worked for a bit as a muggle doctor before I came to Hogwarts." Healer Smethwyck raised his eyebrows. "How old are you, Miss Evens?"

She looked steadily back at him. "I turned twenty-seven last October, but you must tell no one of this." She smiled apologetically. "I have a slightly different past. Most do not realize my age, and it is easier for it to stay that way."

"Even if you do have some experience, had Severus himself not recommended you, I never would have allowed you into this office," He smiled slightly. "But he assured me of your skill. Is it really true that you and he created the cure for Lycombia?"

Lily smiled slightly. "Yes. It was our first project together."

"Your first, you say?" He looked impressed.

"Yes, sir. We worked a long time on that one. Nearly a fortnight." Lily inwardly smiled. This potion had been widely used since its creation, and few knew of her role in its invention.

Healer Smethwyck seemed to be having an internal debate. "Few healers here would allow one such as you to help. Indeed, there may even be a law against it, but I believe that you can be valuable to me in Author Weasley's case, as I am making no headway..."

Two days later, as Lily was working quietly in the little office, she heard the door open. It was not, as she had expected, Healer Smethwyck, but another healer.

"Ah, you must be Lily," said the man, smiling broadly. "I'm Augustus Pye." She shook his hand and then stretched her neck. She was glad of his entry, because it gave her a moment's respite. The healer was rubbing his hands together, and looking slightly nervous. "Healer Smethwyck let slip—that is, told me, that you were once a muggle doctor." He looked over at her, shaking with what Lily took to be excitement. With a flash of understanding, she knew what he wanted. "Ah yes. I do believe I know what you're after," she said, grinning. "Stories of muggle doctoring, right?" He nodded vigorously. "I do wish to research it more. Their practices may have some bearing on what we do here! Imagine what we could learn from them." "There is much to learn. For example, did you know that with wounds like Mr. Weasley's, we use something called stiches," she inwardly smiled. So _this_ was where he got the idea. "Go on," he said excitedly. "It's like this." She pulled out a spare piece of parchment and drew an arm with a jagged wound. "You take needle and thread, after the patient has had anesthesia, of course, and then you sew the skin together, like so." She illustrated what she was talking about. "This keeps the wound together and keeps it from bleeding. It also leads to a faster recovery in muggle wounds." "Stitches you say?" He seemed thoughtful. "Stitches," he repeated, then, without so much as a goodbye, he walked out of the office. Lily chuckled slightly, and got back to work. 


	16. Chapter 16: An Antidote For Two

What do you say? Three updates in a week! Sorry they're so short. I'm writing between summer work, a job, and a bunch of other stuff. Who said summer was restful? Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Read and review please!

Chapter 16: An Antidote That Will Save Two

"Healer Smethwyck," said Lily, quietly from the door. "When you have a moment, you might want to come and see this." He straightened up, and looked at her. It was nearly ten days after she had begun to work on a cure. He would check on her every few hours, and she was always bent over her cauldron, whispering incantations or adding careful amounts of different ingredients. She nodded once at him, and then turned on her heel. He sighed, and straightened up.

Lily walked slowly back to the office in a daze. After ten or so days, she had finally managed to create an antidote. Or at least, she thought she had it right. A nurse hurried past her, carrying an ugly plant. Lily froze. The plant had been on the bedside table of a silent man who had been in Author's ward. She suddenly realized what was about to happen, and bit her lip. She had the ability to stop the death of a ministry worker, and prove that Dumbledore was not lying. But she couldn't.

_I must not alter anything,_ she thought to herself. _I must allow an innocent man to die._ She ran back to the office, and bolted herself in, and gave in to sobs. A few minutes later, came a knock on the door.

"Lily?" said a voice she recognized as Healer Smethwyck's. "Lily, are you alright? Open the door!"

"I'm fine." Lily called weakly. She cursed herself for this untimely avalanche of emotion. She wiped at her eyes impatiently. She forced a smile onto her face, and opened the door, quickly turning away from the man. "Well, I think," her voice broke. "Merlin's pants," she muttered to herself.

"My dear girl, whatever is the matter?" the healer asked kindly. Lily looked up, deciding to tell him the truth. After all, she was known for prophesying.

"Someone's going to die," she said softly. "And I can't do anything about it."

"Die?" he said, alarmed by this suggestion. "Who? When?"

Lily smiled wryly. "I have no idea," she lied. "I just saw it." She looked sideways at him. "Sometimes I just know things…" she trailed off, looking mysterious.

"Ah, you're a seer," said the Healer.

"Of sorts." Lily brushed the last of the tears away. "One man may die in the near future, but I today, I can save two others." She walked to the cauldron and said over her shoulder, "I yet atone for not saving that man."

"Cured, completely cured!" said Mr. Weasley, walking into the basement kitchen. "What's going on?" he said as he saw the scene in front of him. Snape and Sirius Black were pointing wands at each other, Harry reaching out to stop them. Lily ducked out from beneath Mr. Weasley's arm, and ushered him into a chair. Severus turned on his heel, and swept from the room. Lily bit her lip, and then followed.

"Sev," she said, catching him at the door. He paused, and turned angry eyes onto her. Lily looked around, ensuring that no one was around, then stepped closer to him. "I know how hard this will be for you," she murmured. She looked up into his eyes, which were softer now. "Would you like me too-," she started.

"No," he turned away slightly. "It's better if you don't watch the lessons."

Lily looked up at him, a look of concern. "If you don't wish him to see some of those more private thoughts, if he accidentally breaks in, ask if you can borrow Dumbledore's pensive. He will certainly let you."

Snape looked down at her again, a thoughtful look on his face now. "Yes," he said, partly to himself. "That would make the lessons more bearable." He suddenly smiled down at her, and reached out a hand to her face. He carefully stroked her cheek, and she again saw something, the same thing she had seen at Malfoy's party, fill up his eyes.

"Sev," she whispered. Then, thundering footsteps down the stairs broke them apart.

"I heard my dad's back!" shouted Ron. The curtains covering Mrs. Black flew open, and she began to screech and scream.

"Mud bloods! Blood traitors! Besmirching the house of my father's!"

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed.

Severus aimed his wand at the curtains, and then pulled violently shut. Ron shot a relieved look at him, and then disappeared into the kitchen. Lily looked back at him, and took a step back.

"I should-I should probably-," she took another step back. "I'll see you soon, professor." She did not see his frown as she walked away, or the way his eyes lingered on her before she also disappeared into the kitchen.

Review please! That's what I live for!


	17. Chapter 17: Dead Man Walking

I have another chapter for ya. Thanks for reading! Review review review!

Chapter 17: Inquires and a New Lesson

Lily hurried through the halls of Hogwarts. She was slightly late, and hoped that Dumbledore would forgive her. She gasped the password to the ugly gargoyle, and clutched at the stitch in her side as she stepped on the moving staircase. She reached the door and knocked once. It swung silently open.

"Ah, Lily," said Dumbledore, looking up at her over his half moon glasses. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten."

"I'm sorry, professor. I was in the library and I-."

"Lost track of time, I understand. It happens, even to the best of us," he smiled. "On another matter, I've received a letter from Healer Smethwyck."

"Oh? Have you?" Lily said, smiling slightly.

"Yes," he pulled out a letter. It was quite long, nearly two feet of parchment. "He is raving about you, my dear."

Lily bit his lip. "Is he? I asked him to keep this quiet."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It is much to ask of the man, but I think he is keeping mostly quiet. He says here that he has sent a letter to Professor Snape, but will mention this to event to few others." Dumbledore scanned the letter again. "A few things puzzle me," Dumbledore said, his voice taking on a hint of curiosity. "Here, it says you made the antidote for another person. Who might this be?" He looked expectantly at her.

"I can't say, professor. The situation that requires this potion is yet to come," said Lily, ambiguously. "I don't even know what's she's thinking. I can't alter the story. It's one of the rules." Lily bit her lip. "She…she wanted me too. There must be a reason."

_The reason shall come clear in due time, _said the one in the cloud.

"Well, all I know is I need to wait. All shall become clear. That's what she said," Lily reported. She sighed. She _hated _waiting. Suddenly, a new thought entered her head. _It's for him_, she thought. _Severus. But letting him live deviates from the plot. Majorly so. How can this be possible?_ Lost in her thoughts, Lily almost didn't hear Dumbledore's next words.

"Madame Pomfry contacted me months ago, before your fall, about her desire to study magical medicine with her. Do you still want to do this?" he said, straightening the papers on his desk.

"Oh yes, even more so now. I have so much to learn! I don't know how much it will help, but I do have a degree in muggle doctoring," she said, conversationally.

"Really? This is quite fascinating! Did Healer Smethwych know?" he asked, eyes brightening.

"Yes, he did. His assistant cornered me once about it. It was quite interesting, actually," she replied. "I wonder at it. Wizards have no idea how muggles do things. They are fascinated by each and every thing that they don't have. Why not have people who are muggle borns write about their world? We could learn so much from each other…," she trailed off, and sighed.

A few days later, Lily was sanitizing bandages for Madame Pomfry. She rolled them up with her wand, and placed them in the drawer. She straightened up, cracking her back. She jumped as the door banged open.

"Lily," it was Severus. "Albus said you would be here. Why have to not come to a potions lesson since the break?"

Lily turned away and busied herself dividing a batch of Pepper Up Potion into different bottles, according to a dosage chart that Madame Pomfry had given her. "Professor," she said, quietly. "You have lessons with Harry in the evenings now. When would you have me come?"

"While this is true, I only meet with him once a week, leaving the rest of the time open," he said, angrily. "There is no way you did not know this. You're avoiding me," he accused.

Startled, Lily dropped a bottle. She caught it just before it hit the floor with a charm, and grabbed it. Scowling, she turned to face him. "I'm not," she said, refusing to meet his eye. Truth to be told, she wasn't sure what she had seen in his eyes at Number 12, Grimmald Place. She was even less sure about the emotions that flooded her now. She _was_ avoiding him.

"Yes, you are. Don't try to hide it from me," he ordered. "And since when do you call me 'professor'?"

Lily turned around again, determined not to let him see what she was feeling. She felt a hand grab her, before he pulled her to face him.

"Why won't you look at me?" he whispered, his face very close to hers.

Startled, her eyes met his. Then, suddenly, it all became too much. The impending death of the ministry worker, the stress of keeping the secrets of the book, her strange, confused feelings for the man in front of her, and the fact that he would die. He was, in fact, a dead man walking. _So many are,_ she thought. _Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, George, Hedwig even. How can I bear this? So many will die and I can't do a _bloody _thing about it!_

His eyes widened, as Lily felt her eyes fill, and then overflow. "Lily?" he said carefully, letting her go. She covered her face with her hands, and felt herself completely lose control. He guided her to one of the beds and sat down beside her. He watched her for a moment, then gathered her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest while he rocked her back and forth, murmuring soothing words, and caressing her hair.

Unknown to both of them, Madame Pomfry watched from her office, a small frown creasing her forehead as a teacher held a teacher, the way a man might hold his lover.


	18. Chapter 18: A dream and revelations

Chapter 18: Another dream and self examinations

_Lily,_ said the voice.

It was late, and Lily had been exhausted. She was sleeping now, she realized dimly, before opening her eyes. She was in the cloud again.

_I wish to remind you of one of the rules_, she said. _ And expand on that same rule._

"One of the rules?" said Lily, puzzled. Which rule was she forgetting? And expand? What did that mean?

_I told you that you may only tell one other where you come from. You chose to tell the Headmaster. While this was a good choice, his life is coming to an end. Soon he will join us in the Cloud._

Lily nodded, trying not to cry again. She loved Dumbledore. He had become like a father to her, and her guide to the magical world. "I know," whispered Lily. "I don't want him to die."

_Nor do I. Harry will go through many trials because of his death. He will not understand what Dumbledore has done or wishes him to do, and he will lose his faith. But, he will regain it. And Harry will see Dumbledore again, and so may you. All this you know. _

"I will see him again?" asked Lily, eyes searching for the voice.

_You may. I do not know. It is possible,_ said the Voice, evasively. _But what is more important, at present, is this rule. Dumbledore will die, and with him, the knowledge of how and why you are here. One person in this world must know. It is imperative. When Dumbledore dies, you must tell another your story. _

"Why?" asked Lily.

_Someday, you will understand. For now, listen to what I say, and think about who you will tell. Choose wisely. Perhaps someone you promised to tell would be the best choice. _

"Who…" Lily trailed away. Suddenly she knew who she was supposed to tell. It always came back to him. Back to Snape. She had told him, someday, she would tell him. The antidote was for him. He was the one she had first seen when she came back to this world. She wanted to save him more than anything, she realized with surprise. _I must tell Snape_, she thought to herself. _She wants me to tell him. But why?_

Lily woke up abruptly. She looked at her watch. It was midnight. She sighed, and rolled over, desperate for sleep, and to return to the cloud. She had some questions for that person. Twenty minutes later, much to her chagrin, she was still awake. She sighed, and got out of bed, putting on her dressing gown, and silently leaving the dorm room. Everyone else was soundly asleep, and she didn't want to wake them.

She sat down beside the dying embers of the fire, and stared into their fiery depths. _Snape. It all comes down to Snape, _she thought again. _The voice in the cloud…I've always suspected that it is her, but I never knew for sure. Does this prove it? She feels she wronged him in the past. She loved another. She married the man he hated. Does she wish to atone, to save him? _Suddenly, she had another thought. _Does she wish me to love him? To be with him for the rest of my life? To be the Lily he could not have? _ She frowned. She would never be Lily. She couldn't be. She simply did not know enough about Lily to replicate her personality.

_Besides,_ she thought, _I would never become something else for a man, no matter how much I loved him. _Another frightening possibility occurred to her. _Do I love him? _ she asked herself. _I don't know. I have never loved a man, _she realized suddenly._ I never thought about it before, but no boy ever held my attention for long. I always had dates to dances and whatever, but I never loved any of them, _she mused silently.

Lily thought of Snape, tried to imagine herself with him. She could see herself and him eating meals together, working on potions, laughing, talking, even, raising their children. Lily blushed slightly. She was frightened by how easily she could imagine everything. _Have I been imagining this without myself knowing it?_ She mused. _Do I want this?_

She remembered the day they had made that potion, the day she left this world. She had touched his hand. She thought about the thrill of excitement that had gone through her. At the time, she had attributed it to the possibility of danger. Now, she was not so sure.

At the Malfoy's party, when she had fallen, she had screamed his name. _Why? _she asked herself. At the time, she hadn't thought much about it. _Does that prove that I love him?_

And today. She had felt so safe in his strong arms. She had allowed herself to show what she was feeling, something she usually didn't do. What was more, she didn't even think about it. It had been a completely natural thing to do.

She knew him better than most students. She even could guess at his thoughts, and called him Sev, his childhood nickname.

She cared for him, definitely, but was it love? Lily sighed. _Tomorrow, _she told herself. _I will go to him for a potions lesson. I will look at him, and then, I will know._ She sighed again. _I hope._


	19. Chapter 19: The confession

I am going to hold the next chapter hostage unless I get three reviews. That is all.

Chapter 19: The confession

Lily was in the library. She had been in the library for the last four hours. She looked at her watch, and bit her lip. If she wanted to go and see Snape, now was the time. She didn't move, unable to force herself. She had suddenly become frozen with fear. What if she did love him, and then he didn't love her back? What would she do then? She would never be able to see him again. She just wouldn't be able to bring herself too. Was it worth losing him?

Finally, she stood up. She was being silly. Besides, if she didn't do it tonight, she would never be able to do it. All the bad things that could happen would build up in her mind until she was truly paralyzed by fear. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again if she didn't.

_Either way, _she thought. _I lose him. Why not go with the way that has some chance of not losing him._

She walked out of the library, and down the hall. She forced herself to think of other things as she made her way to the dungeon, and had completely accomplished not thinking about Snape at all, when she arrived at his office door.

Her hand trembled as she knocked on the door. For one heart-stopping moment, no one answered. She was just breathing a sigh of relief, when the door swung open.

Snape stood there, looking slightly annoyed, until he saw it was Lily. Then his expression softened. She saw something warm in those dark eyes. She gulped, feeling a heady, gut-wrenching sensation.

"Lily," her name was like a caress. "I'm glad you're here." Then he smiled. It was such a beautiful smile. Lily suddenly knew that she loved him, and had, almost from the beginning. She suddenly realized she was relieved, and smiled back at him.

"Sev," she said, meeting his eyes voluntarily for the first time in many days. "I'm glad I'm here too."

"Will you come in?" He looked puzzled.

Lily followed him into his office. He sat down behind his desk, and Lily sat on the desk, ignoring the chair in front of it.

"Well," Lily started. "I came back."

"Yes. You did." He smiled at her silently for a moment, then the puzzled look was back. "Why were you crying?" asked Snape. "Last night. You never did tell me."

Lily looked at him soberly. "I was crying because there will be deaths. Many. I cry because I mourn what will come." She looked at him, her green eyes sad, and sighed. "I cannot change what I know will happen. Except," she looked at him gently. "I may be able to save one."

Snape was silent for a moment. "Will I die?"

Lily looked steadily at him. Finally she looked away. "I don't know." She sighed again. "But, I didn't come here to talk about what will be." She took a deep breath. "I…realized something last night. I had a—ah—that is, a dream. When I woke up from it, I came to a conclusion." She slid off his desk and started pacing. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him.

"I think-I know that I," she paused, gathering her courage. "I love you." She didn't—couldn't look at him. The silence lengthened, and then he started as he started to laugh. Her eyes snapped to him, and she frowned, before realizing that he wasn't laughing at her.

"Oh Lily," he murmured. "My Lily." He stood up slowly and walked to her. He stood there for a moment, the put a hand on her cheek. She touched his hand, and looked up into his eyes. They were over bright and intense. She felt a thrill of excitement. _He loved her back!_

Lily laid a hand on his chest and he put an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Lily laid her head against his sternum and sighed happily. Lily could hear his heartbeat, delighting in the racing pulse, knowing she was making him feel the same way she herself felt.

Lily felt a hand on her chin, tilting her face up. His eyes searched her face. He brushed a piece of hair from her eye. Lily smiled again, and stood on tip toes, catching him by surprise, and she kissed him, dancing away from his grasp.

Snape laughed slightly, and caught her again, pulling her close, and kissing her, cradling her head. He kissed her slowly, enjoying the feelingly of her warm lips against his.

Suddenly he pushed her away, backing into the cabinet filled with potions. Some of them fell to the floor and smashed. "Lily," he looked anguished. "I'm so sorry. I—can't."

"What?" Lily could still feel the warmth of his body, and she yearned to pull him back, but his words made a wall between them. "I—I don't understand."

"Lily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—please leave." He turned away from her.

She stood silently for a few moments, the shock of the rejection slowly giving way to complete misery. As the tears started to fall, she ran from his office.

In a daze Lily walked back to her dorm. She curled up in her bed. Rejection howled through her. Violent, destructive rejection. Finally, she realized her pillow was soaked through. Numbly, she observed that she was cold, but she didn't move to get the extra blanket from the end of her bed. She felt she deserved to be cold. She deserved to be punished for ever daring to love him.

The woman in the clouds was punishing her. She had tried to take Snape. Snape was the woman's. It was just another reminder that she had overstepped her bounds. Lily curled herself tighter as the tears began anew.

The next few months passed. She avoided anywhere he might be, going so far to not eat for two days before the growing hunger overcame her, and she grabbed a few things before leaving the Great Hall again. The library became her haunt. There were many hidden alcoves that she discovered. Often times she would fall asleep in a hidden spot, only to wake up hours later with the library already dark and closed around her.

Eventually, when this had happened one too many times, she took to roaming the corridors until curfew. She managed to discover many of the secret passage ways, and would read there completely undisturbed by teachers or other students.

She threw herself into studies with Madame Pomfry, who noticed her depression, but did not comment. Unknown by Lily, Madame Pomfry was the only one who had an inkling as to what was going on. She kept her thoughts to herself, however.

Lily kept herself extremely busy, so she was amazed to find that months had passed since her encounter with Snape. She had not seen him once, and her feelings for him, though she had carefully buried them deep inside her, had not diminished. Soon, OWLs started. Lily took them, finding them beyond easy.

During the History of Magic exam, Lily suddenly realized that Sirius Black would die that very night. She had a sudden desire to see him one last time. She was done, so she got up to leave. No one noticed. They were all too absorbed in their work.

Harry did look up though. He nodded at her, smiling in a panicked way. She smiled reassuringly back. _Your godfather will die tonight,_ she thought. _Be brave._

She walked out of the Great Hall, and up to the passage way leading to the basement of Honeydukes. She opened the hump of the one-eyed witch and froze. Snape was coming down the hall. He saw her the same moment she saw him. She looked down, praying he would keep walking. He didn't.

"Lily," he said kindly, "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied softly. She refused to look up.

"How were your OWLs?"

"Fine."

"Your lessons with Dumbledore?"

"Fine."

A burning anger suddenly sprouted in her stomach. How could he speak to her? How could he ask such common place questions, as though they were strangers and she had never kissed him? She looked him in the eye, stepped forward and hit him for all she was worth. "You stand there and ask me these stupid questions. How dare you talk to me?" she screamed at him. "You broke my heart, Sev." Angry tears ran down her face. "How can I ever forgive you?" She bit her lip.

"'I don't need help from a filthy mudblood.'" She threw the words in his face, and he recoiled. She shook her head at him, throat choked with anger. She turned away, and jumped into the secret passage way, quickly closing it behind her with a nonverbal spell. He couldn't follow her here, so she sank to the ground in a limp heap and cried until she had no tears left.

* * *

How many of you hate me right now? *Evil Laugh*

Remember, three reviews! Please!


	20. Chapter 20: Why aren't I dead?

Okay, here's another long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Why aren't I dead?

Lily finally pulled herself up from the floor. She was covered in tears and dirt. She debated going back to the school, but this particular moment, she wanted nothing to do with Hogwarts.

_Might as well go and see Sirius after all,_ she mused. With a destination now in mind, she set off down the passage way. After a bit of up-hill walking, she came to the trap door, and carefully lifted it up, checking for anyone in the basement.

She quickly jumped up the stairs and slipped into the store. It was rather empty today, so she had to wait for the right moment to walk out from behind the cash register. Finally, the store keeper went into the back. Lily reached the door and looked out. There was no one in the street. She silently ducked out of the store, and disapparated.

She stood on the front stoop of number Twelve, Grimmauld place. She smiled slightly, and then touched the door. She could sense the house knew her, and it did not oppose her when she turned the knob and let herself in. She closed the door behind her.

She wondered if she should announce herself, or just go where she knew he would be. She shrugged, and started up the stairs. She reached the landing where Beaky was kept, in Sirius's mother's room. She knocked on the door. She heard scuffling and then the door was pulled open, Sirius holding an arm out to keep Beaky in the room.

"Lily?" he said, in shock. "What…why are you here? How did you get here? Is Dumbledore here too?" He asked, in quick succession.

"I came to see you," said Lily, ticking off the answers on her fingers. "I disapparated, and no, he's not."

"Wait a minute. You're under aged! You shouldn't know how, and how on earth did you get around the trace?" Sirius asked, scratching his head. Beaky made a break for the door at Sirius's lapse of concentration. His leg looked terrible.

"Dumbledore taught me months ago. I—ah—don't have the trace on me. I never have. I grew up in the United States. I guess things are done differently there." She didn't quite meet his eyes.

Sirius nodded. He seemed mollified. "I would offer you some tea, but I have Beaky here to attend to. He's injured. No idea how that happened, really." He scratched his chin and looked Lily over again. "On second thought, you look terrible. I'd better get that tea after all."

"Ah, no. Let me get that! You have Beaky. He's more important!" _He mustn't go to the kitchen!_ She thought. "Then I'll tell you all about it," she said over her shoulder.

She walked into the kitchen and started filling the kettle, humming softly to herself. She glanced at the fire, and then panic rose in her. She quickly ducked behind the stove. Had Harry's eyes met her's for a split second? She looked around. The stove was only partly visible from the fire, especially from Harry's vantage point. It was possible he had not.

"Sirius?" Harry shouted. "Sirius, are you there?"

_He must not have,_ Lily breathed a sigh of relief, and then she grimaced. She realized she had a choice. Should she reveal herself? The man upstairs could live. Harry would have his godfather. She bit her lip. The woman in the cloud would send her home. _But, it is really worth living here anymore? Within a year, my only true friend will be dead. _She couldn't, wouldn't think of Snape. _Why stay here? I can go to London and work at the hospital. I can have a normal life. Get married, and have kids. I won't be able to predict the future, and won't have to talk and learn to love people that I know will die. _Lily squeezed her eyes shut.

"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he is going," said the elf quietly.

If Lily was going to act, she needed to act soon. She took a deep breath and started to rise. Suddenly, she was struck deaf and blind. She gasped, her vision clearing. She was in the cloud.

"You…" she paused. "YOU!" she shouted. "Why? I can save him!"

_Lily, he must die._

"No! He can live!" Lily was crying again. "Let me save one. Just one," she whispered, sinking to the ground.

_Your time to save will come, but it must not be him. _

"I don't want to do this anymore. I can't do this anymore!" She was screaming again. "They're all dying! They don't know it, but in a year, two, they'll die! And I can save them! I have that power. Why can't I save them?" Her voice broke as a fresh wave of sobs overcame her. "Why…"

Lily woke up on the floor of the kitchen. She slammed a fist into the floor and pushed herself up. She wiped at her cheeks, surprised to find them dry. She turned back to the kettle, staring at it. Finally, she lit the stove with her wand and started to make tea. Ten minutes later, she brought two steaming cups up to Beaky's room.

"Sirius," she said, yelling through the door. "Let me in!" The door opened. Lily set the cups down on a table and looked up at Sirius, hands on her hips.

"Snape'll contact you soon, I think," she said, spitting the hated name.

He raised his eyebrows at the venom in her voice, but didn't comment. "Why?"

Lily shrugged. "I know stuff sometimes, but not the whole story. I.e I know he's coming, but not why."

"Okay," Sirius reached for his cup of tea, and then leaned on the wall. "So, why are you here?"

Lily reached for her cup, and sipped for something to do. "Two reasons," she said slowly, considering how much to tell him. "The first, I already said. I did want to see you," she took another sip of her tea. "The second is I'm sorta running away." She smiled slightly.

"Running from what, if I may ask?" Sirius said, sipping at his tea. "This is really good, by the way," he said, raising the glass to her in a toast.

"Thanks, and it's a guy," she said, looking over at him. "I don't know if you want to even hear about it."

"Nah. I've done this before. Do you know who mediated between Lily and James when they first started going out? Me." He smiled knowingly at her. "Who's the one that's got all your feathers ruffled?"

"I'd rather not say, for the moment. I guess, let me tell you the story first.  
"Fair enough," Sirius said, shifting against the wall.

"Well…he was originally only sorta of a teacher to me, and we quickly became good friends. Then I had to go away for a bit, and he realized I was lying about where I went and that Dumbledore knew. I think it was tearing him up inside or something. Anyway, I went to a dance with Malfoy."

"Hang on, Draco?" Sirius rocked forward.

"I know. Bad idea. I fell off the roof."

"You _what_?" Sirius almost shouted.

"Long story. I fell off a roof. I would've died too, if Sn—this person hadn't saved me. But, as I was falling, I yelled at his name," she pulled at her hair, slightly embarrassed. At the same time, it felt wonderful to talk about it someone, _anyone_.

"I think it was at that point that we were—ah—slightly beyond friendship, but not quite umm…full blown," Lily continued. "After that point, I couldn't look at him really. He cornered me at one point and I was really sad at the time. I kinda sobbed into his chest for a bit," she rubbed her nose in embarrassment, staring at the ceiling. "I guess I realized that night, or rather, the next day that I, beyond a doubt, love him." She looked down at the floor and swallowed. "I told him and he…kissed me. I think he loves me too," she suddenly realized.

"Well, that's not a problem or a reason to be avoiding someone," Sirius started.

"Hang on," said Lily. "I'm not done yet."

"Oh boy," said Sirius. "What did he do?"

"He," Lily felt her eyes filling up again. She wiped at them. "Pushed me away."

"Oh hey," Sirius said, moving across the room to her, a look of concern at her tears. He put an arm around her shoulders. "No, please don't cry. Shhh. It's okay," He kept soothing her, rubbing her back until her sobs were under control.

"It's just him, on top of everything else," Lily said, crying a little. "People are going to die," Lily whispered. "And I know. I know." Her hands curled into fists. "And I can't do a _bloody _thing about it!"

"What are you talking about?" said Sirius, concerned again. "Voldemort's back. We all know that some will die."

Lily shook her head. "It's not like that. If it were that, things would be better. I know who will die. I know when. I know how, for most of them."

"You know…" Sirius stared at her.

"I have a limited sight. I can only see so many years ahead." Lily sunk to the floor. "I hate it," she murmured. "I really do."

"Why can't you save them? If you do really know…" Snape trailed off.

Lily smiled, hysteric laughter bubbling up inside of her. "Do you know how many times I have asked that question?" she said, softly. "Sirius, do you believe in fate?" she looked up at him.

"I've never really thought about it, but I suppose, yes, to a certain extent."

"Would you believe me if I said that everything, for the next three years, is already set in stone?"

"How would you know?" asked Sirius, slowly, calculatingly.

"The sight. Usually, two or more futures are seen. I only see one future." Lily was making this up, but the book's were a sort of fate, she reasoned, set in stone, and written by J.K. Rowling. According to the women in the clouds, she couldn't change anything.

"Voldemort. Do we win?" Sirius asked, one eyebrow raised.

Lily shook her head. "I can't say." She smiled at him mischievously. The smile fell off her face. "You won't see him die," she said. She looked up at him.

He swallowed, and blinked several times as the meaning of her words became clear.

"The one thing I will tell you is that you will help Harry in the final moments, to have the courage to destroy Voldemort." She smiled up at him. "You will be his godfather until the end."

Sirius gave her a hand up. "Thank you Lily, for telling me this. It puts my mind at ease. I have felt like Harry has another life, one that I am not part of. Now I know he does, but he will still come to me for help."

"Harry loves you, Sirius. That is why he will risk all to keep you safe." She sighed. "It is also this love that will save him."

"Is that a prophesy?"

"Yes," Lily said, smiling slightly.

Sirius smiled back. A moment of understanding suddenly linked them. He looked back at Beaky. "Now, let's heal him. I hope you can help me. This is really a two person job, and as you can see, I am alone. All cooped up here," he frowned, but didn't say anything more about it. "See that skin at the ankle?" he pointed. "It's mortified, and dead. We have to cut it off. I need you to hold Beaky down. He won't like it, though he won't feel a thing."

"Fair enough," said Lily, walking towards Beaky.

"Okay. The spell I have to use is dangerous," Sirius warned after Lily had gotten in position, holding Beaky down. "If it touches you, you will lose everything it touches. I had a friend at school who lost a few fingers. He had to go to Madame Pomfry for emergency bone and skin regrowth. He wasn't supposed to be using the spell, so he got about a month's worth of detention." Sirius paused. "In short, be very careful." He got in position next to Beaky. "Ready?"

Lily nodded, tightening her grip on the hippogriff. A look of concentration rippled over Sirius' face, and a silver jet of light came from the wand. Beaky struggled to free himself, but Lily wasn't going to let go. Suddenly, he turned and bit her wrist. Lily let go, a second later grappling with him, trying to keep him down, but the damage was done. Beaky jumped up, knocking into Sirius. The jet of light flew towards Lily, and ran across her throat.

Sirius yelled, stopping his spell. He rushed to Lily, determined to save her. She was lying on the ground, red hair splayed all round her. He knelt down beside her and ripped off his shirt, looking for blood to stanch. He frantically searched, but couldn't find the blood.

Lily's eyes opened. "Sirius, what?" she put a hand to her throat. "What did you do?"

Snape's eyes widened. "I haven't touched you. How are you still alive?"

"That," said Lily, feeling her neck again. "Is a very good question."

* * *

Plot twist! Review please!


	21. Chapter 21: Testing a Theory

Hello everyone. I have a present for you! Enjoy!

* * *

Saving Snape: Testing a theory

"Okay. Get me a knife," Lily and Sirius where in the basement kitchen.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked, anxiously. He was still shaken and in shock. Why wasn't she dead?

"I'm testing a theory." Lily head out her hand, and Sirius placed a small paring knife into her hand.

Lily examined it, then, without warning, slashed open her finger. Blood poured from the wound. "Ouch. Okay," Lily sucked at her finger then tapped it with her wand, sealing it up. Sirius fell into a chair. "_Sectumsempra," _she said, pointing her wand at her finger again.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he half yelled.

Nothing happened.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, and sat back in his chair.

Lily started pacing, thinking. "Well, your spell should have killed me, and I want to know why it didn't."

"So? Why not just accept the fact that you are alive and get on with it! Don't keep hurting yourself!" he said, looking pale.

"But I'm not. The spell did nothing, so it's fine," she said, dismissively. She got a good look at his face, and frowned. She sat down next to him. "Sirius, believe me, I am very happy that I am alive." she smiled at him. "And I'm glad you cared enough to try to save me even though I wasn't hurt." She sighed. "I haven't been that looked over since…well." She winced, thinking of Snape again. "It's been awhile," she finished.

Sirius looked up at her. "You're not feeling sorry for yourself, are you?" he raised his eyebrows.

Lily smiled sadly. "Maybe a little," she admitted. "I just had an idea of what my future could be like, and then, suddenly, it was gone. I also lost a friend, someone I spent a lot of time with. I'm ashamed of myself, Sirius," Lily looked up, her eyes pleading. "I've spent the last months since Christmas avoiding him and drawing away from my friends. Tonight, something terrible will happen, and I think Harry will need me." She thought quickly making a decision. "That is why I wish to come with you tonight."

"Come with me? Come with me where?" asked Sirius. "You know Dumbledore does not permit me to leave this house."

"But you will leave tonight," said Lily. "And it may be your downfall." She sighed. "I do not wish you to go, but I see only one future." She looked Sirius in the eye. "You will go, because what you seek to save you value more than your own life." Lily took Sirius's hand. "You are a brave man, and I love you for it. I wish you were my godfather too."

"Sorry to break up this cozy gathering," said a slippery voice from the doorway.

Lily got to her feet, staring Snape down. "You should be," she said, attempting a neutral tone. Sirius looked from Snape to Lily, frowning. "Deliver your message, then leave," she ordered, looking away from him.

"Potter, besotted with some strange notion, seems to think you are the Dark Lord's prisoner in the," his eyes flicked to Lily. "Department of Mysteries."

Lily bit her lip. _So it begins_, she thought.

"As you are obviously here, I will take my leave. I should alert Potter to the insanity of his ideas, and tell him that his godfather is still, like a coward, in his mother's house."

Lily saw Sirius's hands tighten, and he started for Snape, opening his mouth to retort. Lily thrust out an arm, stopping him.

She looked at Snape, her face full of hate. _You've just ensured his death, _she thought at him.

"Ah, Sirius, you should be glad she is here. She just stopped you from making a mistake," Snape said, silkily. "And you, Evens, I am happy to see you have found a new lover. May he make you," he paused at the look on Lily's face. It was something akin to physical pain. "Happy." He finished, sounding unsure of himself.

"Now see here, you!" said Sirius. "You think that I would take advantage of a girl like her? She could be my daughter!"

Lily could tell he was embarrassed. She could not summon any other emotion than pain mixed with anger.

"Snape," Lily spat. "Sirius, you are wrong." She frowned. "Sirius is only a few years older than me. Indeed, less than thirteen, I would imagine. You are only forty?" she asked Sirius.

He nodded, looking slightly bemused.

"You cannot be much older, or younger, seeing as you were in the same class at Hogwarts," Lily reasoned, the anger fading, now that she was thinking of math, not of a lost love. "That would make you only thirteen years my senior."

"But…," Snape spluttered. "How is that possible?"

"Well," Lily started, and then she bit her lip. "I can't tell you."

Snape swore. "Lily, why are you doing this to me!" he yelled at her.

"I don't want to lie to you!" Lily yelled back. "You act like this is my fault, and it isn't!" she screamed. "You were the one who pushed _me_ away."

"I wouldn't have pushed you away if I knew you were _twenty-seven_!" he yelled back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You _never_ asked!" she screamed back. "If you had _told _me that was the problem, I would have told you!"

"Well! You!" he spluttered.

"Just go! I don't want to talk to you! You need to find Harry anyway." Lily turned her back on Snape.

A silence fell, then stretched on. "Lily," he said, very softly. "Please forgive me."

Lily looked back at him, then shook her head. "Not now." She sighed. "At the beginning of next year, apologize again. I may be ready to accept it."

Snape nodded, then turned to leave. His footsteps started, and slowly faded away. When she was sure he was gone, Lily sunk into a chair.

"Well," said Sirius, looking slightly amused. "That was intense."

"Oh," Lily said, looking over at him in surprise. "I forgot you were here."

Sirius started laughing. "Wow," he said, wiping at his eyes. "Severus Snape, eh?"

Lily shot a look at him. "Yes," she said, looking away from him. "I don't need your approval."

Sirius shook his head, a smile playing with his lips. "No, you don't, but I'll give you my approval in any case."

Lily looked up sharply. "But I thought you hated him."

"I do," said Sirius. "But I hate him because of what he has become, not what he always was." He sighed. "It is really partly my fault he is the way he is now. I know it, and so does he, but I cannot apologize, and he cannot forget." He smiled at Lily, who was shaking her head. "I know, you think I could apologize, but it's not that simple. He would not accept my apology, first of all."

"He might," Lily contradicted. "He's changed in the time that I've known him."

Sirius looked at her in surprise. "He has," he agreed. "Have you thought that you could be the reason?"

Lily laughed. "Me? Not likely!"

Sirius looked seriously at her. "You place a lower value on yourself than you should. You remind me of her, the other Lily. Her soul was just as warm as yours and her kindness too. You two are very different, but if there is a chance of bringing that man back from the brink, you can do it. She could've too."

"You think I should forgive him," Lily stated.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed. "If you don't, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

* * *

Review please!


	22. Chapter 22: Counting Heatbeats

So it's been, what, a year? I'm sorry it's been so long. Writer's block, school, work, and everything have come together to make this story very difficult to write. Anyway, enjoy. I hope to be getting another chapter out soon!

Chapter 22: Counting Heartbeats and Promises

Lily watched as Sirius paced back and forth. "He's not at Hogwarts, Lily." Sirius said, for the tenth time.

"They're all coming," Lily said, placing a hand on his shoulder and steering him into a chair. "Wait for them. The rest of the order—they'll know what to do."

A minute later Sirius was up and pacing again. "Is this it?" He said suddenly. "Is it Harry who I consider more important than my life?"

"Sirius, we all know Harry is very important to you," said Lily, almost wishing she hadn't said anything. Lily heard the door bang open. She rushed into the hall to usher everyone into the house. Tonks, Madeye, Lupin and a few others looked at her curiously. Lily found everyone seats, then tucked herself into a corner.

"We all know why where're here," Madeye said, standing at the head of the table. "Potter must be retrieved from the Department of Mysteries, and soon."

"What are we waiting for?" Sirius growled. "Let's go!"

"Sirius, this may be hard, but I believe it best for you to stay here," Lupin said gently.

"No."

"Sirius," Tonks broke in. "Harry needs you here—not in prison. Going into the ministry when you're a wanted man...Please see reason."

"You're right. Harry does need me. Now. He needs me to help him. He needs me to keep him alive. I would rather have him live and to be imprisoned again, than stay here and watch him die."

"I understand how you feel," Lupin began.

"No. I'm going. Now, we're wasting time. We have to leave, and now." He stood up.

"We need a plan, Sirius," said Madeye. Sirius reluctantly sat back down.

"Now, we know what it looks like from the inside. The tricky part will be determining where Potter is."

"Madeye, I think we'll know where Harry is. That's where all the deatheaters will be flocking to. That won't be a problem," Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "The hard part will be dealing with the deatheaters. I think we need to encourage the kids to leave. Lupin, if you can, I think you would be the best at that, but everyone should help." Tonks smiled at Lupin. Lily could swear she saw a spark go between them.

"_Them too_," she realized with a jolt. "_They have a little more than two years left._" Her eyes teared up. "_I have to stop thinking like this._" She started to pay attention again. Everyone was getting up.

Sirius beckoned her over. "Are you sure you want to come? It'll be really dangerous, and Harry, not to mention Snape," he grinned wickedly, "Still need you."

"I don't die, remember?" Lily said. She looked around. They were the only two left.

Snape closed his eyes and seemed to be listening intently to something. "Lily, how many more heartbeats do I have left?"

"Sirius, I have no way of knowing that," Lily said, seriously.

"But mine are numbered."

"So are mine. So are Harry's, and even Snape's. We all die, Sirius."

"Except for you," said Sirius, grinning at her.

"Except for me," Lily agreed. "At least, when you're secretly trying to kill me."

"Of course," Sirius said.

"Well, shall we be off?" asked Lily.

"Yes, just a second though. Dumbledore was supposed to meet with us tonight, but no one will be here. I'll just tell Kreacher to tell him what happened." He walked out of the kitchen. "Kreacher!?" He bellowed. A few moment's later, he walked back into the kitchen. "Before we go, promise me something."

"What?" asked Lily.

"Well, two things. First, promise me you'll take care of Harry."

Lily gulped. "I will, to the best of my ability. Don't forget what I told you though. You'll be there for Harry, in the end."

Sirius nodded.

"And the second?"

Sirius smiled wickedly. "Give Snape a chance. I've never seen him behave that way. He loves you, and I know you love him."

Lily sighed. "I suppose it wasn't his fault he thought I was seventeen. I don't look twenty-seven. Still...he didn't even tell me why he did what he did."

"You'll do what you think is best, but seriously. Promise me that."

Lily stared seriously back at Sirius for a moment before smiling at him. "I can promise you I will."

"Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Lily. "Wands out."

Lily and Sirius apperated into total chaos. Spells were flying every which way. A green jet came whizzing toward them. Lily pushed Sirius down just in time.

Lily helped Sirius up, holding his hand for a split second longer than necessary. "Go," she said softly. "I'll find Harry."

Lily looked around. Every Death Eater had an opponent, for the moment. She spotted Harry trying to pull Nevil up the stairs. She made her way towards him, deflecting several spells as she went.

"Harry," she said, when she reached him. "We have to get out of here. I'll help." She took Nevil's other arm. A Death Eater descended on them. Lily spelled him and he fell back, stupified. Lily kept pulling Nevil up the stairs. Harry tugged too. Suddenly Nevil's shirt ripped all along the pocket. The glass orb fell and smashed upon the stairs. Lily, Harry, and Nevil watched as the white, ghost-like figure unfurled herself, spoke the words no one could hear, then disappeared.

"I'm really sorry Harry," Nevil said. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Harry yelled. "Let's just keep moving."

"Dumbledore!" said Nevil.

"What?"

"Dumbledore!"

Harry and Lily turned to face the entrance.

"We're saved," said Lily. Against her will she turned to look at the dais. Bellatrix and Sirius were dueling just as fiercely as ever. The rest of the Death Eaters were being rounded up, but the battle continued. Lupin began to drift over.

"Is that the best you can do?" jeered Sirius, too loud in the almost silent room. Lily wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. The next spell hit him. He looked surprised, but Lily could see the knowledge and acceptance of his death. His back arched gracefully as he fell backwards through the battered curtains.

Lily heard Harry yelling, but she couldn't understand. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. She couldn't breath, and her vision was cloudy.

"Harry no!" Lily saw Harry dash up the stairs, racing after Bellatrix. Lily dropped Nevil, then raced up the stairs after him.

She heard the clatter of the lifts, and hammered the button for the next one. She dived in, and pressed the button for the atrium. She hoped she wouldn't be too late.

She ran into the hall leading into the atrium and stopped, gasping for breath. She stood so she couldn't been seen, but could see everything.

Voldemort was already there. "_I can't change anything,_" she thought to herself. "_Why did I __come?_" She watched as Voldemort raised his wand to kill Harry. She turned to look behind her. Where was Dumbledore? At the last moment, Lily raised her wand to cast the spell to make the fountain come to life.

"Thank you Lily," said Dumbledore, just coming into view behind her. He strode forward. Lily watched the legendary battle of wills between Voldemort and Dumbledore. She leaned against the door frame, suddenly fighting to stay upright.

Voldemort disappeared. Dumbledore looked scared. He glanced back at Lily, who was staring at Harry, waiting.

Suddenly Harry convulsed. Lily and Dumbledore ran over to him.

"Kill the boy," Harry hissed. "If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy."

"Harry," Lily whispered. "Harry, remember Sirius." Lilly stroked Harry's forehead. Suddenly, Harry lay still. Lily breathed a sigh of relief, then quickly stood up. "I need to disappear. The minister and the other are coming. They shouldn't know I exist."

She turned on her heel just as the first few people began to apperate in. For weeks, those few would claim they had seen the ghost of Lily Evens tending to her son.

Lily was back in Hogsmeed. She stood in the center of the street for a moment, then began to walk toward the castle. Only when she reached the entrance way did she realize she was crying. She stood for a moment in the Entrance Hall staring at the door to the dungeons. There was no guarantee that he would even _be_ there.

Almost against her will, her feet took her to his office. She didn't bother knocking, but just went in. He wasn't in his office. Lily choked on a sob. Then a noise from the back room gave her hope. She opened the door, and there he was.

He lay on the bed, with his back towards her. He appeared to be asleep. Lily slowly lay down on the bed next to him, trying not to wake him.

Snape rolled over to face her and propped his head on a hand. "Changed your mind?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Lily absent-mindlessly stroked his cheek. Then she sighed. "Sirius died tonight." A fresh tear trailed down her cheek. Severus gently wiped it away. He snaked his arms around Lily and held her close.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Severus began. "About Sirius being your new lover. I was jealous."

"And I was angry. It doesn't matter anymore." Lily sighed. "Sirius made me promise him I would give you a second chance."

"Sirius did?" Snape said, surprised.

"Sirius told me he wished he could apologize for the hell he put you through. I think that was one of his main regrets in life, but now, now he never will." Lilly felt more tears trail down her cheeks.

"I will be forever in his debt," Snape said, slowly. "He brought you back to me."

Lily sighed. "I know this is a bit late, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You've been protecting Harry all these years because of your love for his mother." Snape started to interrupt, but Lily put a finger over his lips. "Promise me you'll still protect him, no matter what."

Snape gave her a searching look. "I made that promise to Albus years ago. I am a man of my word, Lily."

"I know," Lily whispered.


	23. Chapter 23: Potion Talks

Here is chapter 23. I know I just put up chapter 22 this morning, but I only think it's fair since it's been so long since I've posted. Thank you to all who reviewed!

Saving Snape: Chapter 23: "Potion Talks"

The days raced by. Lily became somewhat of a ghost again. She haunted the library, the corridors, and Dumbledore's office.

On a chance meeting, she ran into Harry.

"Lily?"

"Oh, hi Harry," said Lily, closing her book. She was sitting under the tree where, years ago, James had tormented Snape.

"I haven't seen you around. You stopped having dinner with us."

"Yes, I suppose I did."

Harry sat down beside her. "There's something I've been wondering. Where did you come from that...that night. You were just suddenly there."

"To be honest, I came with...with Sirius. I went to see him that day." Lily swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. "I don't know how this will make you feel, but Sirius really did know what he was getting himself into. He...You were more important than the threat of imprisonment or death to him."

Harry laughed without humor. "Why do people die for me? Why am I worth it?" He put his head in his hands.

Lily put an arm around him. "Dumbledore has told you of the prophecy," she started.

"How did you know?" asked Harry, shocked. "I haven't even told Ron or Hermione."

"Dumbledore didn't tell me, if that's what you really want to know. I saw it."

"How long have you known?"

Lily shrugged. "Years, I suppose."

"Did you know...Sirius would..."

"Yes," said Lily. A tear slide down her cheek. "Knowing...is a terrible burden. I couldn't save him Harry. I can't save any of them...You don't know how much I wish... I could. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry's eyes were over bright. "Did...Sirius know?"

"He suspected. I let something slip...Harry? You need to know you'll see him again. I promise."

"You've seen this?"

Lily took Harry's hand. "He will be with you...when the close comes."

Harry laughed again. "Was that a prophecy?"

Lily laughed too. "Yes. That was why it didn't make much sense, right?"

"Lily, why don't you start eating with us again? We miss you."

"Thanks. I think I will...I haven't been eating regularly to be honest."

"Well then, it's almost dinner. Let's go."

They gathered their things together and started to walk towards the school.

"When Voldemort tried to possess me..." Harry started. "You were there, weren't you?"

"Yes," Lily said, cautiously.

"I heard your voice...I thought you were my mother. Silly, isn't it?"

Lily laughed a little. "Harry, everyone who meets me thinks I'm your mother. It's an easy mistake to make."

"It wasn't just how you look...it was how you felt, I guess. It's silly, I suppose. I don't really remember her."

"You have your mother's eyes, and I think, her soul. You are as kind as she was. At least, from what I've seen and heard. You're probably closer to her than you think, and you've met her, right? When Voldemort was reborn."

Harry shook his head. "Should I even bother asking how you know that?"

Lily laughed again. "No."

"It feels strange to be talking to you about this stuff because I usually talk to Ron or Hermione, but I haven't told them about everything," Harry confessed as they reached the Entrance Hall.

"I understand. It's hard to tell your best friends that you have to be either killed or the killer, but you know what? I think you should trust them to be with you every step of the way. They're your friends, and good friends at that."

"Honestly, I don't want them involved," said Harry.

"You can't do everything yourself, as much as you wish you could. None of us can. As much as it might make you uneasy, your friends are already very involved, and by choice," Lily said. They lapsed into silence as they walked down the Gryffindor house table.

Lily looked up at the head table and caught Severus' eye. She smiled, then quickly looked at the ground, her cheeks a gentle pink. She hadn't seen him privately since the night Sirius had died. Somehow, something always kept her evenings occupied. First it was Madam Pomfry requesting her to help in the infirmary...several times, then it was Dumbledore assigning her three books to read, and then last night she had spent in Dumbledore's office. They had talked long into the night about what had happened, and all the implications that went with it. She couldn't see him again tonight because Madam Pomfry had again asked for her help.

Lily sighed. She hoped Severus didn't think she was avoiding him.

"Hey Harry, hey Lily!" said Hermione. "It's been awhile, Lily. Where've you been?"

"Oh, here and there. I had a few books to read. I've been begging food from the kitchen at odd hours."

"You're still studying even after OWLs?" asked Ron, incredulous.

"I suppose I am," said Lily, absentmindedly. She glanced over at the head table. Snape was still looking at her, a strange expression on his face. Lily smiled at him again, then she checked her watch.

"I know I just got here, but I'm already late. I'm supposed to help Madame Pomfry tonight," said Lily, apologetically. "I'll try and make lunch with you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Lily," said Hermonie, a little taken aback. "You're working pretty hard, aren't you?"

"I'm keeping busy," said Lily. "I'll see you later then." She started walking down the table, but looked back over her shoulder at Snape. She smiled at him again.

"Who do you think she keeps smiling at?" Ron asked Harry, following her line of sight. "One of the teachers?" Harry shrugged.

"Sorry I'm late, Madame Pomfry," Lily said, pushing open the door.

"That's quite alright, dear," said Madame Pomfry. She was putting a few drops of a potion into a glass for a student. "Drink that right up, dear. You'll have to stay here for an hour, and then you are free to go." Madame Pomfry beckoned Lily into her office. "Alright, I would like you to roll up these bandages after dipping them in this potion," she gestured to a bowl sitting on the table. "You know the drill. After you've finished that, make up three batches of Pepper Up Potion. It's time to begin restocking for next year."

"Alright," said Lily. She rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Three hours later, she was halfway done with the third Pepper Up potion.

"I need to step out for a moment," Madam Pomfry said, leaning around the door. "I'll be back in about an hour. You know what to do if anyone comes in."

"Alright," said Lily, not taking her eyes off the potion. It was a delicate phase. She heard the door close and sighed, leaning back. Now she only needed to wait for the potion to stew. The door opened again. "What did you forget?" called Lily, pouring out her next ingredient. She gasped in surprise when she felt someone circle his arm around her waist.

"Sev!" she said in surprise as he kissed her cheek. "Why are you here? You're not sick are you?"

"Of course not," he said, kissing her right below the ear.

Lily shivered, then grinned. "How is it that you walk in moments after Madam Pomfry walks out? Were you waiting or something?"

"I might have been," Snape said, grinning slyly. "You haven't come to see me. I had to take matters into my own hands."

"Oh, about that, I swear I wasn't avoiding you. I've just been really busy and-"

"You've been keeping busy, you mean?" interrupted Snape. "I'm worried about you. I haven't seen you at mealtimes recently, and you're looking pale."

"I'm fine." Lily carefully added the last ingredient and put out the fire. Then she walked out and sat on a bed, pulling Snape behind her.

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks," Snape said sternly. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, like I said, I've been busy."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "You haven't been blaming yourself because Sirius died, have you?"

Lily looked over at him, then away. "I don't know," she said softly. "Every time I stop being busy, I start thinking." She sighed. "To be honest, I haven't been sleeping. I've had terrible nightmares ever since...he died."

Snape frowned, then sighed. "I should have guessed this would happen. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"Sev, I didn't even consider that...really. Don't be sorry."

"Lily, this might be selfish, but I want to see you every day. I don't care if it's at midnight, or six in the morning. Please, when you're not keeping busy, come see me."

"I can't make you short on sleep to," Lily protested, then she saw the look on his face. "I want to see you too, really, I do. I just care about you to much to make my problems your problems too."

"Lily, have you ever considered that I _want _your problems to be mine too?"

Lily considered him for a moment. "Only if you return the favor."

Snape hissed slightly. "Lily, I will not. My problems could get you killed."

"Sev, I already know what you're up to, remember?"

Snape shook his head. He checked his watch. "We'll talk about this later. She'll be back soon."

"Sev," Lily said with suspicion. "How do you know when she's coming back?"

"Ah, that is...She left because I asked her to."

"What?!" said Lily, raising her voice.

"Lily! Shhh."

Lily lowered her voice. "What did you tell her?"

"That you've been to busy working here and I haven't had a chance to consult you about potions, which is absolutely true," he added, defensively.

"Oh," Lily said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't want too many people to know about us...people won't understand. Everyone thinks I'm seventeen and your student."

"Did you tell Albus?"

"No," said Lily. "And I'm not going to. Doesn't mean he won't figure it out though."

Snape pulled away from Lily and stood up. "I have to go," he said, leaning down and kissing her gently on the mouth. "Come see me when you're done, okay?"

"If I'm not too tired. I'll send word if I don't though, okay?"

"Of course. Please, go right to bed if you're tired."

"Okay," Lily said, smiling up at him.

Snape left reluctantly, turning to smile at her again as he opened the door.

Lily sat on the bed, smiling happily until Madam Pomfry came bustling back in. One look at Lily's face confirmed her suspicions.

"Did you two have a nice _chat_ about potions?" she asked, smiling slyly.

"What? Oh yes. Potions. We covered a lot..." Lily said, trailing.

Madam Pomfry rolled her eyes and went into her office. She poked her head out a moment later. "Looks like you've finished everything up. You can go if you like." She raised an eyebrow. "And mind you go right to bed. You're looking pale."

"Of course," said Lily, smiling. She walked out of the infirmary and took the stairs down to the dungeons two at a time.


End file.
